How to Know if You Are In Love
by akerue
Summary: This is my first fic, so please give me all the flames you want. In this fic, i will try to explain 'love.' NMRH here have fanclubs. And i don't have a clue on writing summaries. You may notice here that i comment on my own works from time to time. my pov
1. Chapter 1

Okay… How do I start??? This is my first fic and I made this because I unbelievably and temporarily got tired of reading and this came into my mind.

I know I have to do the disclaimer part since I see it every story and every chap I read…

Natsume: hey newbie, just get with the story already

Akerue (obviously it's me)

Natsume: we already know it's you, it's already there or are you just blind to see it?

Akerue: what did you say?!

Natsume: whoa, you're not only blind, you're also deaf

Me (I'll just write 'me' since I'm lazy)

Natsume: you've only thought of that know? And you're as lazy as the idiot

Me: shut up! You don't care, and don't call your love an idiot!

Natsume: (raised a brow, puts hands in pockets and then walked out)

Me: good riddance natsume, and don't bother me

Oh before I forget, I don't own GA

On with the story…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love???

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Chapter 1: What is Love???

_What, then, is this elusive thing called love that everyone so desperately needs?_

Hi, I'm **Imai Hotaru**, also known as the **Ice Queen** and the **Great Blackmailer**, I just came back to AA, I was from somewhere to visit my client or sponsor (I just agreed to go there just because of one main reason, **Money**). I'm already 15 years old, a three star and from the technical class, I have an auburn haired best friend of a **baka** named Sakura Mikan. Since I'm too lazy to introduce her to you, I'll just let you read this. (Hands over a slip that has tangerines and sakura petals as designs)

Name: Sakura Mikan

Age: 15

Birthday: Jan. 1

Hair Color: Auburn/Brunette

Eye Color: Chocolate

Alice: Nullification (as of now)

Alice stone: orange

Blood type: O

Type of Alice: Special Ability

Star Rank: 2 star

Best friend: Imai Hotaru

Partner: Hyuuga Natsume

If there are any more questions, feel free to approach me and hand 30 rabbits to me. Now I'll leave me alone for a while, class is about to start and that baka is still not here.

"Waaa!!! I'm late!!!" oh well there the signal, gotta prepare my Baka Gun.

Baka Gun – and invention made by yours truly, Imai Hotaru, it automatically shoots powerful air bullets to an idiot. It makes a sound that sounds like 'baka'. Can be operated manually for emergency uses. Can only be found and rented in 'Corporation HI or CHI' this merchandise is not for sale but can be rented for the price of 5 rabbits per shot and 50 rabbits per minute. (projection closes and end of discussion)

_Sometimes, we sort of like this girl because she is beautiful?_

"Ohayo, minna!!!" (Flashing the whole class a very bright smile)

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan-san-sama/Sakura-chan-san-sama

Almost all of the boy population in class blushes.

There she goes again, flashing that signature smile of hers, in which it added more to her cuteness. Did I mention that she has a fan club? If not, then there you go, I've said it. We both have one; we learned that we had a fan club since we were 12. Because of that stupid smile of hers, lots and lots of guys are falling in love with her. Good thing she's too dense to either take advantage of the idiots or fall in love with her fan boys. I can tell you how much of a bother she is, also because of his denseness, I have to watch over her from his fan boys. To keep her as innocent as she is now, not for those fan boys to pollute my best friends mind with those stupid thoughts of theirs. She's already stupid, no need to add more stupidity, heck; I'm already having a hard time.

"HOTARU!!!"

_Baka baka baka_

Ha! Get's her every time. Doesn't she even get tired of being hit?

"Mikan-san, daijobu?"

"I'm okay, thanks Iinchou."

Now comes Tobita Yuu to her aid as always. Might as well introduce him to you. (Again, hands over a slip with spiral as designs (the swirly one you in see glasses of dizzy people))

Name: Tobita Yuu (also known as Iinchou)

Age: 16

Alice: Illusion

Alice Stone: Jade Green

Type of Alice: Latent Ability

Star Rank: 3 star

_Or the girl likes him because he is handsome?_

"KYAAA!!! Natsume-sama!!! Ruka-sama!!!

Marry me!!! We love you!!! Be my boyfriend!!!"

Stupid fan girls. Ever since I came, I've been hearing those words everyday. Oh , and that green monster in front is Shouda Sumire and the one beside her is Usami Wakako. They are the president and vice president of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club respectively. Again, read this.

(Green paper with whiskers, doggy biscuits and fish as designs)

Name: Shouda Sumire

Age: 16

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Green

Alice: Cat and Dog Predisposition

Type of Alice: Somatic Ability

Star Rank: 2 star

Best friend: Usami Wakako

(Just a piece of paper, no nothing whatsoever)

Name: Usami Wakako

Age: 15

Alice: Transporting Objects

Type of Alice: Latent Ability

Star Rank: 1 star

Best friend: Shouda Sumire

Good thing those stupid words doesn't ring in my ears, or else, somebody's gonna pay. Wait I smell something burning, haha good for you stupid idiots.

Note to self: Idiots never, I mean, never ever learn.

"KYAAA!!! Put it out!!! Put it out!!! Put it out!!!

At least he knows handle the noise he made or I will forcefully make him and Nogi pay. Oh, right the raven haired boy is Hyuuga and the Blondie is Nogi. Read this. (Hands over two pieces of slip)

(Black paper with white cats and red flames as designs)

Name: Hyuuga Natsume

Age: 15

Birthday: Nov. 27

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Red

Alice: Fire

Alice stone: Red

Blood type: B

Type of Alice: Dangerous Ability

Star Rank: Special star

Best friend: Nogi Ruka

Partner: Sakura Mikan

(Blue paper with rabbits as designs)

Name: Nogi Ruka

Age: 15

Birthday: March 16

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Alice stone: Milky White

Blood type: O

Type of Alice: Somatic Ability

Star Rank: 3 star

Best friend: Hyuuga Natsume

Now as you can see, total chaos is now seen in our room. Hence, it isn't complete yet.

"Ohayo, Natsume, Ruka-pyon!!!"

"Ohayo, Sakura-san."

"Hn, shut up Polka, your making my ears bleed."

Now, there's the cue.

5

4

3

2

1

_But this kind of "Cinderella Syndrome" when the girl is waiting on her Prince Charming, is not real love. It is better known as "infatuation", and there is a vast difference between it and real love._

"Natsume no Hentai!"

"Hn"

There it goes again, my best friend pouting here way up to who knows where. And now he goes to sit beside my best friend, they're seatmates, plops his feet on the table, covers his face with the manga of the day and sleeps, or so, that's what I think he's doing. Never mind, I don't even care about him.

"Ohayo, class!"

"Ohayo, Narumi-sensei!"

Of course you already know whose voice is the most heard and obviously, only the black cat didn't greet him back. He's is now wearing… um… wearing something. He's not gay or anything. He's just more in touch with his… feminine side, as so as other people like him say.

"Stupid gay teacher"

But, then again, maybe kitty is right. He is gay and read this.

(Pink paper with red ribbons as designs and scented)

Wait, scented? You really are gay Naru.

Name: Narumi-sensei

Age: 32

Birthday: Aug. 10

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Violet

Alice: Human Inclination Pheromone

Alice stone: Magenta

Blood type: O

Type of Alice: Somatic Ability

Occupation: Teacher

"Bye, class, we have a meeting I need to attend to. So, here's Fukutan"

"Ja ne."

"Narumi, don't leave me." (cries waterfalls)

(Brown paper with glasses as designs)

Name: Fukutan

Age: 30

Birthday: Nov. 27

Hair color: Bluish?

Eye Color: Brown?

Alice: Hair

Type of Alice: Somatic Ability

Occupation: Substitute teacher of Narumi-sensei

Whoa, he's such a scaredy-cat and announced that we were to self study and he left out of the room. After that, everything went a little less chaos-y. Maybe this class just hates that teacher that much. I know I'm supposed to pity him but sadly, I don't.

"HOTARU!!!"

And now I see a pink haired girl and a blue haired one. We call ourselves, wait, they call us three, "The Three Geeky Sisters," I really loathed that name; but there is no point in arguing. Might as well read this.

(Blue paper with chemicals in beakers, test tubes and whatever stuff related to chem that I can think of)

Name: Ogasawara Nonoko

Age: 15

Hair color: Midnight Blue

Eye color: Blue

Alice: Chemistry

Alice Stone: Pink

Type of Alice: Technical Ability

Star Rank: 1 star

Best friend: Umenomiya Anna

(Pink paper with cupcakes as designs)

Name: Umenomiya Anna

Age: 14

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Blue

Alice: Cooking

Alice Stone: Pink

Type of Alice: Technical Ability

Star Rank: 1 star

Best friend: Osagawara Nonoko

I just ignored them since I am busy counting my money. That author's got a lot of fortune for burdening me with these information slips.

I have been talking a lot right now and I just noticed that it's almost time for dismissal. And then I heard a chuckle that I am very much familiar with.

"Stop reading my mind, or else!" shouting in my mind.

"H-Hai"

That's what you get for reading my mind. Anyways, here's another slip again.

(Yellow paper, just that)

Name: Yome Kokoro

Age: 14

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Alice: Mind Reading

Type of Alice: Latent Ability

Star Rank: 1 star

Best friend: Kitsunume

Might as well introduce his best friend. Here.

(A plain piece of paper)

Name: Kitsunume

Age: 15

Hair color: Blonde?

Alice: Flying

Type of Alice: Latent Ability

Star Rank: 1 star

Best friend: Yome Kokoro

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

There goes the dismissal. Better go to my lab before the baka sees me. And by the way, here, it's mine.

Then she rode her duck scooter to her lab.

(Purple paper with screwdrivers, bolts, nuts and a penguin at the lower left part as designs)

Name: Imai Hotaru

Age: 15

Birthday: oct. 25

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Violet

Alice: Invention

Alice stone: Violet

Blood type: AB

Type of Alice: Technical Ability

Star Rank: 3 star

Best friend: Sakura Mikan

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I'm sorry if it's not interesting. So please give me a chance and read the next chap… please…

The next chap is I'll be trying to explain INFATUATION


	2. Chapter 2

Narumi: Really? You would do that for me?

Me: Well, of course Naru.

Narumi: Arigato… Arigato… Arigato…

Me: You are most certainly welcome

Natsume: What's with the name?!? – glares at Narumi

Narumi: I don't know. She gave the name, not me – points at me

Natsume: Explain!!! – glares at me

Me: What name? – tilts head innocently

Natsume: This name!!! – points at papers his holding

Me: Ooh. That name. What about it? – looks innocently

Natsume: Change it!!! You're doing this on purpose!!!

Me: What?!? I don't want to! I like that name. And whatever you say I will not, I repeat, I WILL NOT CHANGE IT!!!

Mikan: Eh?!? What name???

Me: This name!!! – points at paper

Mikan: Kawai!!! I like that name. It's cute – obviously she's to dense to notice

Me: Thank you, I knew that you will also like it!!!

Natsume: Tch – walks out trying to hide his blush

About the little argument, you'll find out very soon

And now the second chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love???

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Infatuation

_Infatuation is a feeling; real love involves a commitment also. Infatuation is just love of emotion. Real love, though, is love of devotion. Only the emotions are affected in infatuation, but in real love both the emotions and the will are involved._

"Mikan, can you come with us to Central Town?" –Nonoko

"Yeah Mikan, I need to buy supplies for cooking and Nonoko here need more chemicals" – Anna

"Okay, I'll just ask Hotaru if she wants to come. Let's meet at the bus stop after a few minutes" – Mikan

"Hai" – Nonoko and Anna

"Ruka , let's go" – Natsume

"Hai" – Ruka

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-Central Town

Nonoko and Anna quickly went out of the bus saying the store might close on them and they should after 2 hours. Mikan and Hotaru took their time in going out of the bus and on the moment they stepped out, they were about to be trampled by fan boys. But then again, they the newly upgraded Baka Gun and quickly backed –off.

Next is the two bishounens that stepped out. Also, they were also about to be trampled. But suddenly a lion with its baby growled at them and they could smell something burning. So, they immediately backed off. And the blonde bid goodbye and thanked the lions.

_Guys, have you ever seen a girl who was so beautiful that you thought you'd faint? This is infatuation! It is based totally on physical attraction; often you don't know much in-depth about the person you so-called love._

The fans where a few meters away from them, but they still shouted.

_Thus, infatuation is mostly biological. Also remember; never tell a girl you love her, unless you are willing to marry her._

"Natsume-sama/Mikan-hime/sama/Ruka-sama/Hotaru-hime/sama, we love you!!!"

"(Same as the names given above), Marry me!!!"

"(Same),be my girl/boyfriend!!!"

And then, just in a nick of time, everybody was suffering from a major headache and a vey big lump on their heads. After Natsume bought his manga and Mikan purchased her Howalons, the four were now strolling in Central Town, they decided to stick together because of their stupid fans. They figured that they would be safe for the mean time. They became tired and hungry do they went to a café.

-Natsumikan

Yes, that is the name of the café. I chose this not tease anybody and at the same time tease somebody. I just want to look innocent so that's why I'm going to explain some things to you. This a name of a hybrid orange-like fruit. Natsumikan is also known as amanatsu and Japanese summer orange. If you still don't believe me, you could search for it. And to make things easier, its scientific name is_Citrus natsudaidai_.

Guess who owns the café? If you guessed that it was Persona, then obviously, you're wrong. And if you've guessed Narumi, you're absolutely right.

Now I want to describe the café. The main color of it is beige or cream complimented by touches of different shades of orange and red. It gives off a summery atmosphere. Here is how the name or the logo looks like, it has a cup of coffee (the one similar to Figaro),behind the coffee is a black cat with a red ribbon around its neck that has an orange on his mouth, Natsumikan was written in cursive and the dot in the 'i' was replaced by a heart. Am I too obvious or what?

Okay. Back to the café.

Natsume got a little irritated by the name of the café but he has no choice, this was the nearest one they could find and Mikan insisted that they should go there. Some of the people also noticed the name but these 'some people' are too scared to mention it because a certain black is nearby. And the other some that didn't notice it are just too dense to notice.

They were sitting at the far end while waiting for their orders hoping that they would not attract too much attention. But unfortunately…

_Then, infatuation is basically selfish where real love is basically selfless. Infatuation is more interested in satisfying yourself and the "feeling" than it is in the other person._

"KYAAA!!! (Same girls' names)!!! Guys over here!!! They're here!!!" – stupid girl 1

"KYAAA!!! (Same boys' names)!!! Guys over here!!! They're here!!!" – stupid boy 1

'Pops out of nowhere' "Natsume-sama, be my date for today!!!" – stupid girl 2

'Also pops out of nowhere' "Mikan-hime, date me!!!" – stupid boy 2

"Hey, I found him first!!!" – stupid girl 1

"Hey, I was the one whose suppose to ask her!!!" – stupid boy 2

"What do I care? I asked him first!!!" stupid girl 2

"But I asked her first!!!" – stupid boy 2

Wow, are they really that full of themselves and that desperate?

The temperature was rapidly increasing, because somebody couldn't take it anymore. And also, the two pairs are already pouncing at each other. Shouting words like: mine, no, natsume-sama, mikan-hime, stay away, ugly and other words that I could think of. Fortunately, the noise stopped when the other costumers heard a _baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka,_ yes, two shots each.

They just spent the rest of their spare time in the café and then met up with Nonoko and Anna.

Hotaru forced Ruka to escort her to her room since she bought plenty of supplies. And since somebody is being overly protective, he also escorted her to her room and while she was asleep, before he left her room he placed something on Mikan's side table drawer.

And that's how their day went. Lots and lots of screaming.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I know this chap is short. But I promised that I did my best to make it as long as I can, unfortunately, I failed in doing that. I just can't think of anything that will match. In the next chap, I will try to explain why is being patient love? I wish myself a very good luck since I know nothing of love. And if my friends find out about this they would be nagging about this for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume: I am so gonna kill this author

Me: What?

Natsume: First you gave that stupid café a stupid name and this is what you'll do!!!

Me: Hey! Don't blame me!!! It's not like had planned this. You know very well that this story is not fully planned, except for the ending that is.

Natsume: You really are stupid just like her

Me: Hey! Haven't I already told you that never call Natsu-chan and idiot

Natsume: Who's Natsu-chan? – raises a brow

Me: And I thought you were smart Daidai-kun

Natsume: Who's Daidai-kun? – brow again

Me: You really are an idiot are you?

I got that from a-ma-nat-su, so I decided to Mikan, Natsu-chan and for Daidai-kun, obviously, it's you, it's from nat-su-dai-dai. And I don't care if you have a problem with it. I can call whatever I want to call you and I can do whatever I want, so stop trying to boss me around, or else

And now the third chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love???

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Patient Love

_Love is patient. The word translated "patient" means to wait patiently for the fulfillment of expectations._

Our dear brunette was going to her room; she was from her ability type classes (if that's what it's called). But then she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ouch!!! Gomenasai" – Mikan – the n she continued running not bothering for a reply but someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Wait!!!" – a guy with shockingly apple green hair and black eyes said to her (I know, it sounds weird)

"Nani?" – Mikan

"Watashiwa Toritsuki Rikoteki. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear Mikan" – Rikoteki knelt and kissed her hand

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Toritsuki-san" – Mikan

_When you have difficulty dating this girl and she does not want to come out, if you truly love her, you will not complain and blame her, you must look at the situation from her point of view - maybe she is having some problems which prevented her from coming out. You must react to it with patience and understanding._

"Could you go with me for a while?" – Rikoteki – having an unexplainable glint in his eyes, which making her feel uneasy and scared

"I-I'm sorry, y-you see I – I really have to g-" – Mikan – before she could finish, she was already being dragged and her mouth was covered

They were now in Rikoteki's room. But then, there is something weird in his room, there were lots and lots of pictures of Mikan hang everywhere in his room and there a was a little corner wherein you will see a shrine/altar (are they different? I actually don't know if a shrine and an altar is different) that is obviously created for her. But he was not included in her fan club, for when she addressed her, there was no –hime next to her name. And now she is already trembling with fear but she couldn't run his grip was very tight.

_Next, have you ever met someone you liked so much that you wanted to push the relationship and make it progress faster? Sure you have! Love, however, is willing to give a relationship time to grow at a natural pace. It does not push but is willing to wait for the relationship to grow at a rate that is satisfactory to both parties. Love is Kind. Love seeks to encourage and build up others. It respects the feelings and emotions of others. It finds its greatest satisfaction in making others happy._

"Let me go!!!" – Mikan – tears were now rolling down her cheeks, she was now pinned to the wall

"No!!! You will be my girlfriend this instant!!!" – Rikoteki

"NATSUME!!!" – Mikan – she didn't know why all of a sudden why she screamed his name and now things getting more confusing for her

"What's this?!? You're calling the Black Cat?!? You're mine and mine only!!! You will only scream my name!!!" – he was holding her chin for him to get a better view of her tear-stained face

"…"

"He wouldn't hear you anyways. In fact, nobody will hear. Since I have the sound alice, even if I'm not a special star I can practically make this whole room sound proof. Go ahead! Scream all you want if that will make you happy. I will do anything for your happiness"

"…"

"I love you!!! Can't you understand that? Why? Why can't you love me back? Why can't you shout my name?" – pure anger was seen in his eyes

"I-I don't love you. A-and I don't understand what love is" – her head was again facing the ground and more tear drops escaped her eyes

"Well then, for you to love me, I shall show you what it is" – he then cupped her chin nearing his face to hers

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sorry I've got to stop there. Don't ask I just need to. I've already finished the next but I have to edit it a little more and I'm sleepy already.

Obviously, I like teasing Natsume. It's because he's very, very short tempered when it comes to Natsu. Okay, I already explained why I call Mikan 'Natsu' and why I call Natsume 'Daidai', and idea just popped out of my mind saying I will call them that and it's for teasing purposes.

I know this chap and the previous chaps are about their fans. But I promise that as this goes along this story will revolve mainly to the main characters or as I call them, my favorite pair.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I know this is a little late but I gotta explain something. Toritsuki Rikoteki, I chose that name for a reason. Toritsuki means obsession and for Rikoteki, selfish. So his names practically means 'selfish obsession.' I know it's not so important but I just want to point that out.

Natsume: Stupid name!!! Stupid person!!! Stupid author!!!

Me: BAM!!! Just shut up!!!

Natsume: I am so going to make this author suffer

Me: Awww. Don't be like that Daidai-kun.

Natsume: Daidai-kun yourself

Me: Hey! I'm trying to be nice here

Natsume: You can be nice?

Me: Of course I can. Not like some idiot here

Natsume: First you're saying you're trying to be nice. Now you're saying you can't be nice? You sure are stupid

Me: You know what. It's a good thing someone requested that you're the one to save Natsu

Natsume: So?

Me: You really are an idiot, aren't you? You know that I could just change all your name here to whatever name I like. Better yet, change it to Rikoteki, you are selfish anyway.

Natsume: Don't you ever, ever compare me to that pervert!!!

Me: Hn. Looks who's talking?

Natsume: Whatever

Me: If I somehow did that, it'll probably cause confusion. Oh, why not Ruka? He's sweet, kind, friendly and not **insensitive**. Come to think of it, he's a lot easier to handle. Rather than you, you're so arrogant.

Natsume: …

Me: Even if you're my vote, I can really easily replace you. But that'll ruin that story especially the ending.

Natsume: As if I care

Me: Argghhh. Don't mind the idiot there. I would like to thank my first three reviewers. **sakurapetal246**, **petalsarefallingxoxo**, **ruin princess** . Thank you very much. I really appreciated it. But are you sure I should continue this? I am actually planning to delete this story in a week or so. I just think that this story is just junk.

Me: To everybody, I am surely in need of advices if should continue this or what should happen next. Anyways, someone said that I should update as soon as I can, so here it is. Oh, I forgot. I don't own it.

Me: 'thoughts', "what they are saying", _description_

And now the fourth chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love???

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Kind Love

"Huh?!? Why am I in Natsume's room?" – she just woken up and then she saw him sitting beside his bed holding her hands and because of that a blush was now seen on her face

"Good morning" – he said as he slowly opened his eyes. Ruby met Auburn

"Good morning. Umm, Natsume, what happened?" – she asked

"I punched the guy, and then you fainted. I was going to bring you to your room but I don't have the keys, so, I brought you here" – he answered while he was lowering his head trying to hide his blush

"Arigato" – she said

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

So, it seems like he was hiding something. Good thing I know what really happened. Ha, of course I do and I'd be gladly to tell you what really happened. So, here it goes.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-Flashback-

Natsume has just arrived from his mission and he was heading for his room. He then suddenly sensed a very familiar scent which got him really worried so he followed the scent. The scent led him to a barely opened door. He peeked to see who was there and he saw his love pinned by a guy who was trying to kiss her. He saw tears rolling down her eyes so he rushed to guy, punched him on the face and kicked him really hard that he was now writhing in pain. Then, he rushed to girl still standing there looking dazed.

"Mikan, are you okay?" – he asked with worriedly

"Natsume, arigato" – she nodded

"You've got to take care of yourself; I can't always be there for you"

"Natsume, what is love?" – she then fainted and she was caught by a pair of strong arms which belonged to a crimson-eyed boy

He really wanted to bring her to her room but since he just got from his mission he was really, really tired so he brought her to his room because it was nearer. He tucked her in on his bed but he didn't let go of her hand. He took a chair and sat beside the bed. Obviously he was so worried about her. He couldn't sleep because of the incident. He was just admiring the beauty and innocence of the brunette. But then, he couldn't control himself no longer, he had the urge to kiss her. So that's what he did, he kissed her softly on the lips careful enough not to wake her. It was already in the middle of the night, she might scream and wake up the whole academy and she might still be very tired.

"Sweet dreams" – he said and finally he also slowly drifted away to dreamland

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_Love is Kind. Love seeks to encourage and build up others. It respects the feelings and emotions of others. It finds its greatest satisfaction in making others happy._

"Natsume, could you go with me to Central Town?" – she asked hopefully

"Let's go to your room and you can change" – he really wanted to say no, he was still exhausted because of the mission and that incident. But he couldn't let her wander off alone now would he. It's just too risky. So he implied yes.

"Wait for me here" – he said and he went back to his room and changed

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-After a while they were now at Central Town

"Natsume, I'm going to buy some howalons" – she rushed to the store and was about to pay for them but somebody beat her to the payment

"Thank you" he said to the owner

"Arigato" – she thanked him

They were now walking side by side while she is eating howalons. As they were strolling, she saw something that attracted her attention.

"Natsume, can we go there? Please…" – she asked with puppy dog eyes

'Must resist eyes, control yourself, arghh, I can't take it anymore' – he thought

"Childish" – he said as eh was headed for the amusement park

"I'm not childish!" – pouting

"Natsume, wait for me!!!" – she ran as she was trying to catch up to him

"Natsume, where do you want to ride first?"

"There" – pointing at the octopus ride

"Mou, can you pick another one? I'm not sure about that ride" – she said while shaking

"Why? Are you scared?" – smirking

"No! Why would I be scared?" – liar! You are so obviously scared

"Then let's go there" – he's practically dragging her

It was now their turn to ride. She slowly sat on one the end tentacles of the octopus and he sat beside her. The tentacles are now slowly going up and its now gradually increasing in speed while spinning round and round. Due to fear, she hugged him very tight which made him blush furiously. Good thing she had her eyes closed so she didn't noticed it. As they got off the ride, she was very pale and was leaning on him for support.

"Can we find other things to do? I don't want try any of these rides anymore" – by t he tone of her voice, obviously she was still freaked out

They were again just walking looking at the people riding while screaming there heads-off, children running around and other people playing games. She noticed something.

"Oh, what a very cute cat" – she was pointing at a very big stuffed black cat with red eyes that has a bell around its neck

She rushed to the booth to try her luck. To get the grand prize you are suppose to shoot 13 consecutive targets in a row with the provided gun. No alices are allowed. It's been already five tries but she still hasn't had any luck. All she managed to shoot was 5 consecutive shots and it was of pure luck. So he paid an amount and took a gun. In no time, he shot 13 consecutive targets and won the kitty.

_Give one another things such as gifts and encouragement cards._

"Here" – he handed her the grand prize

"Arigato" – a smile plastered on her face

"I just gave you that coz you already paid five times and you can't even shoot properly"

"Mou, it's not my fault I didn't know how to handle that kind of stuff. But, thanks anyways"

_Listen to one another. Pay close attention to what each of you has to say and make each other feel that what each says is important._

They were sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree. They were resting since both of them were very tired.

"Natsume, thanks for coming with me"

"Hn" – was his reply making it seem like he was not listening but believe me, he is listening

_Compliment one another. Magnify the other party's strength. Treat one another special in public. Compliment and encourage one another sincerely in the presence of others. _

"Natsume, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat" – she said as the there faint noises from her stomach

"Pig"

"Jerk"

"Stupid pig"

"Idiot"

"Stupid idiotic pig"

"Arrogant"

"Ugly stupid idiotic pig"

"Insensitive"

"Ugly stupid idiotic polka-dotted pig"

"Arghhh, NATSUME NO HENTIA!!!"

And this little quarrel went on and on and on and on that I can't think of any words to put. Due to their screams they are now attracting a lot of attention. But they were so focused with there scream-your-lungs-out game that they didn't notice the whispers and stares.

"Wow, what a sweet way of showing affection"

"Is that the Black Cat??? No way!!!"

"I think better have my eyes checked"

"What a sweet couple they are"

And so on and so forth

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

So that's how their implied date went. Natsume was almost quiet the whole day except for the scream-your-lungs-out game. I know it's not much or how you expected it but tell me the truth about your opinion. I just hope that it's not as bad as I think it is. If anybody wants a new chap just tell me and I'd be glad to try my best. If there is one, the next chap will be about jealousy.

I dedicate this chap to **sakurapetal246**, **petalsarefallingxoxo**, **ruin princess** I hope you liked it even if it's not good.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I know that I didn't updated for some time now, simply because I was busy and finished late. But I'm feeling really stupid right now because I could've stayed till dawn if I wanted to but my mind got mixed up with different possible things to happen. So I couldn't write/type anything and I never realized that jealousy is really a risky thing.

Natsume: Finally, she's admitted she's stupid

Me: If you have nothing better to say. Shut that mouth of yours

Natsume: I don't take orders from you

Me: And I won't take your stupid insults it may infect me with your stupidity

Natsume: How can you be infected? You are the carrier and you infected that girl over there - points

Me: What? Now you're blaming me? And don't you ever call that sleeping angel over there and idiot

Natsume: You're the one who said that not me. And how could you have mistaken her from an angel?

Me: Oh, right. I forgot, she's not an angel - smirks

Natsume: You agreed? – raises brow as a sign of confusion

Me: Yes, she's not just an angel. She's just your angel of light and your everything

Natsume: …

Me: What's this? Giving up already? I'm just starting

Natsume: …

Me: Oh, I forgot. Silence, means yes. So that means you're agreeing to whatever things I am saying right now

Natsume: Shut up!!!

Me: I am now feeling guilty and really, really sorry right now

And**claireponcherrii** thank you very much pointing that out, I just use 'he' because I'm too lazy to type the name Natsume and I admit that I sometimes unintentionally write confusing stuffs, it's just that at school I usually write features literary articles and not the story types like fables and legends. Those kinds of articles take up more than hour for me to finish one, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry. I will try my best to write a less confusing story.

I can just now hope that what I'm thinking about right now will work-out because if it wouldn't I am very sure that I would be as good as dead meat. It would be a really big problem.

And now the fifth chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love???

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Jealousless Love (1st Shot)

Our beautiful brunette is now again running late. And obviously, she bumps to her least favorite person that she meets everyday in the same situation, the raven haired boy. BUMP, OUCH

She was on top of him. They were indeed in a very awkward position, her hands placed on top of his chest. Their faces were very close to each other that it made them look like they were about to start a wild make-out session. Good thing the hall was deserted, leaving only the two of them on the ground.

Or they would be crushed by each others fan clubs. To break the deafening silence and pull them back to reality, he resorted to the first solution that came into his mind. And that is…

"So, it's cherries today, huh?"

"HENTAI!!!" – she said as she was standing up

At the same time, classes were disturbed, birds were flying everywhere, trees were swaying vigorously and a number of animals are scurrying away. Yes, that particular scream startled the whole academy. Tranquility, peace and serenity, all this was destroyed in just a nick of time because of two bickering teenagers.

She came in first to their room and in a not so very short interval, he came in as well.

"Good morning everybody" – she greeted everyone.

The flame caster didn't bother to greet anyone so he went directly to his seat at the same time ignoring screams of fan girls, burning their hair, putting his feet on the desk and reading his manga.

"HOTARU!!!"

Baka baka baka

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" – Yuu asked worriedly

"I'm okay. I'm used to it anyways" – she answered with a smile

"Mou Hotaru, you could have just given me a break from that Baka Gun of yours" – Mikan said while pouting wishing that she could have just dodge it easily. But even if she did did that her best friend would probably give her a much painful punishment.

"Baka, you already know that this is for your endurance since…"

"NO!!! Please Hotaru, no" – on her knees

"Fine. You owe me 30 rabbits then" – laying out her hand to Mikan

"Okay, Hotaru" – Mikan dished out her wallet and gave Hotaru the rabbits that she suddenly owe her

"Glad doing business with you" – placing Mikan's money in her money storage invention

"Hotaru, just don't spill. I just wouldn't know what to do if it does"

"You were the one who asked me why"

Mikan sighed and…

"Ohayo, Natsume, Ruka-pyon"

"Ohayo, Sakura-san"

"Hn"

Mikan sighed again for once thinking that there is no point in arguing right now about greeting back, she went to her seat with her head leaning on her palm for support. She was staring at the window, thinking or should I say, spacing out.

"Ohayo, my beautiful students!!!" Narumi said as he cheerfully went in his classroom

"Ohayo, Narumi-sensei" everybody greeted back except for the four namely, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan

"Class, I have to go now. The teachers have a meeting about something very important. I'll just leave you with Mr. Fukutan here, be good. Ja ne" – Narumi rushed out of the room as if something was bothering him

"Narumi, don't leave me with this horrible kids" – but he was too late for Naru to hear what he has to say.

Papers, rocks, erasers and every unimaginably, weird stuff were thrown at Fukutan. So he was only left with one single thing to do and that is…

"Everything will be self-study today. I'll just go to my room. Ja ne" – he said as he sped out of the room

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Our brunette is still spacing out that a certain flame caster is getting a little worried. So, he screamed in his mind for a mind-reader to hear.

'Hey, Koko…" – he thought and got the attention of Koko. Koko nodded already understanding what the flame caster wanted him to do

After concentrating his alice on the brunette. Much to our flame caster dismay, Koko shook his head disappointingly indicating that he failed to read her mind.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Does she really have to do this?"

"To avoid him suspecting? yes. Now send her here as soon as possible.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

The then the speakers suddenly said…

"Ms. Mikan Sakura of 3D, you are needed in the Headmaster's office. Please proceed immediately. I repeat, Ms. Mikan Sakura of 3D, you are needed in the Headmaster's office. Please proceed immediately."

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

After Mikan heard this, she stood up and Hotaru was about to stand up but she was stop by hand on her shoulder. Mikan shook her head and said…

"No need. I'll just tell you later"

And Hotaru nodded her head as a sign of agreement and continued to work on her invention.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Mikan and Hotaru's weird conversation has once again got the intrigue of their fellow alices. Now, more questions arise since they still didn't know what the best friends' previous conversation about.

Unfortunately for our mind-reader, he is now being bombarded by thoughts like…

'What are those two talking about?'

'Why is Mikan called?'

'Is that really the Imai Hotaru we know, she's being close to obedient?'

'What's the endurance for?'

'I hope you know what you're doing, they never called you in situations like this, and I hope it's not a major mission, you've been straining yourself already for the past year.'

Wait, who's thought did that came from? Whoever the owner of this thought probably knows what's going on. Koko tried to find who own the thought and was shocked at what he found-out. It was Hotaru.

Hotaru probably realized that Koko read her mind because of Koko's sudden action which was screaming the word WHAT. Hotaru screamed in her mind…

'Just one word, Koko. Just one word out from your blabbering mouth and you shall suffer!!!'

Upon reading Hotaru's thoughts, Koko shivered and at the same time nodded.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

After a few hours, Mikan came back. She stared at the door for quite a few seconds and took a deep breath. As she opened the door, she beamed a very bright smile which miraculously stopped the majority of the alices from thinking about the previous incidents.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I know this chap bears nothing about jealousy and any descriptions or explanations. But I need to patch things up before it starts. Again, I just really hope that this would work out. That's also why I called it first shot. Obviously the next one will be named Jealousless Love 2nd shot. I'm really really really sorry…

Tell me if there are grammatical errors, typographical errors and parts that you can say is confusing... I really need to know about that...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: As of now, I am really tired. But since I somewhat know what to write/type I'll update today. And because I still feel bad about not updating last two days ago. So, I'll do my best to finish this. Haha, I think it's funny that I need to reread the last chap I made just to remember how will I start the next chap. I feel stupid all of a sudden.

Natsume: You know how to fell bad?

Me: Obviously, yes!

Natsume: That's impossible!

Me: For you, it is!

Natsume: That's what you think

Me: Oh, right. I forgot you do know how to feel bad. And simply because, you are bad

Natsume: What makes you think I'm a bad person?

Me: Okay, I think I can agree to that. But still where different in terms of guilt

Natsume???...

Me: It is because I can and will admit that I feel guilty, unlike a prideful person I know

Natsume: …

Me: Can't even say sorry to the girl he loves

Natsume: …

Me: Seems that you're implying to me that you're admitting your fault

Natsume: Shut up!

Me: I would like to thank the following persons who reviewed the previous chap

fire dragonheart

Kimiko-Sakura

sakurapetal246

mangaluver123

riufanficfan – thanks for pointing that out. I'll rephrase it. Again thank you and sorry

yujunsan

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I really appreciated reviews. They made me really, really happy.

Still, I'm not sure about this part of the story will go. I just hope that what I had previously wrote/typed is appropriate, wish me luck. I am now giving the faith of this chap and other future chaps to my fingers.

And now the sixth chap… 

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Jealousless Love (2nd Shot)

Hours flew by swiftly and the school bell rang indicating the dismissal of the alices.

Then, they were now in the cafeteria eating… well dinner. The cafeteria was peaceful if you can call the squealing of a group of girls talking about girly stuff (I wouldn't elaborate about that coz I don't know anything about it), at one side there is a group starting their own mini-food fight session and the clattering of utensils (okay, so the clattering of utensils is normal).

At the other of the corner we can see our favorite gang eating… of course their dinner according to their star rank (gosh, is the star rank really that important?). Everybody was present but still there is something missing in that particular view. And that is, the not so disturbing shouts about someone being a pervert or a pig or even an idiot. Their table was just too quiet.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Mikan just took a number of bites and she stood up and suddenly said…

"I'm full, I'll go to my room" – she said looking like she was very tired

As Hotaru heard her she also stood up and said…

"I'm leaving" – she went straight to the door

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

So, Mikan'ssudden action was a little suspicious and got the gang worried. And about Hotaru, it's nothing much to them actually. They just concluded that the inventor will go straight to her inventions.

Because of this, our dear mind-reader is again having a slight head ache for the thoughts coming from the very worried gang.

'What just happened?' – Nonoko

'She barely even touched her food' – Anna

'Is she on a diet or something?' – Yuu

'Did I miss something?' – Ruka

'At last, Natsume-sama's all mine!' – Sumire (okay that was an extra)

'Stupid idiot, what she think she's doing? Starve herself to death?' – of course, Natsume

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Mikan had just came out of her bathroom all dressed for the night. She heard a knock from her door.

knock knock knock

"Who is it?"

"It's me"

"Oh, Hotaru, you're here, come in"

Hotaru sat comfortably on Mikan's couch and likewise Mikan sat at the opposite. Hotaru sighed and said…

"Start talking"

"It's really bothering me"

"I'm listening"

"It's just that… this one's different"

"In what way would be this different except for them to call you so urgently in the middle of our class"

"It's not like the others that I need to create myself an astral drop"

"Elaborate"

"I'm going to do this mission during school, Hotaru. It's in front of everybody and they expect me to act normally. I mean, what kind of normal? The normal me at school or the normal me at missions? I'm really confused?"

"Okay, let's not talk about this here"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Mikan and Hotaru stood up and went out of Mikan's room. They went to Hotaru's lab, opened a closet and went in there. Hotaru pushed a button and the inside of the closet began to move (imagine a super high tech elevator that's leads to a secret hide-out. Okay, the reason for me being like this because my dad accidentally downloaded a virus in my computer, he downloads stuff their like movies, games, etc. Good thing I have my hard drive with me that I managed to save this chap which already took almost 2 days to create because of the stupid virus. So, I am downstairs on my dad's laptop typing while watching a sci-fi series named Eureka, it's because of the name I got intrigue and I started to like it and bought season 1 and season 2. Now I'm on season 2. Okay, enough about that. On with the story…).

The two best friends are now in some secluded place in the northern forest and went outside a tree-like elevator. Hotaru went to a tree near a foot to the mountain and tapped it three times. The mountain-like structure was then split into half and there they can see another part of the northern forest and a little wooden cabin.

Hotaru and Mikan went inside the normal looking cabin from the outside but when they stepped inside they could see any imaginable gadgets, courtesy of Hotaru, for training and monitoring. They sat on the sofa and continued their little chat.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-Flashback

"Crystal Phoenix, glad you could come"

"It's not like I have a choice"

"You see, there will be a…"

"Just cut to the chase, what, when, where and how long will the mission be held?"

"Mind your manners Crystal Phoenix, I'm not yet done explaining"

"Tch, okay, I'll listen"

"This mission is not like any other missions that we have previously given you. This will automatically promote you to a special star"

"You know I'm not doing this for those stupid stars of yours" – slamming her hands on the table for the Headmaster's choice of words are really putting her anger to the fullest

"Ahem"

"Tch' – she replied while sitting down trying to relax herself

"Your mission is to spy over an AAO troop and send us the details of your findings until we find proper evidences. Your mission will start next week."

"And where will I do the mission?"

The Headmaster's inhaled a deep breath and said…

"The mission will be held here"

Now he really managed to make her explode.

"What? I can't do a mission here. Why can't you pick the others? I'm already doing half of everybody's mission, why must you pick me for this?"

"Because the AAO troop will be in your class. I can't pick your dear neko to be the one to do it, he's too stubborn. The AAO might realize that he is being watched"

"What if I won't accept this mission?"

"You already know what will happen my dear Crystal Phoenix. This meeting is over; I will have your answer by tomorrow morning"

She went outside and sighed.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Here, I will explain to you about some parts of the conversation that I think will be a bit confusing. Since Mikan became a one star and Persona threatened her. She started doing missions in exchange of a star. She agreed to this in the condition that Hotaru will be her trainer and not Persona but Persona or the Headmaster will give her the missions. The consequences if she doesn't accept the missions is that Hotaru will be doing missions in exchange for her and majority of the students loads will be given back to them. Mikan does half of everybody's missions and the elementary division's missions. Her missions were not like Natsume's. Her missions go on for almost three days. She uses an astral drop to act as her decoy in class. If there are any other things that are confusing just tell me, I'd be glad to answer them.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"I don't know what to do anymore"

"You can reject the mission if you want to. I can take your place"

"That's just the whole point Hotaru, I don't want you take any missions and I don't want Persona to be our trainer"

"So, will you accept it?"

"Of course I will, for your sake and for everyone"

"You really are an idiot. Even if I want to argue with you, nothing will go through that thick skull of yours"

Mikan chuckled a little lessening the gloomy mood and said…

"I know"

"Come on, you still need to rest and there's no training tomorrow"

"Arigato, Hotaru" – she smiled

'Idiot' – Hotaru managed to give a micro-smile for Mikan's eyes only

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Now, it's already morning. Let's begin our daily routine. 1, 2, 3, go.

I'm late, BUMP, Gomena-, Watch were your going Polka or should I say, Daisies, Natsume hentai, Ohayo minna, Ohayo Mikan-chan/san/hime/Sakura-chan/san/hime, Hotaru, baka baka baka, Itai, Daijobo Mikan, Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Ohayo Sakura-san, Hn. (if it sounds weird, I'm very sorry, it's just that I'm a little lazy to type it. If it's confusing sorry)

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Ohayo my beautiful babies" – Narumi greeted them cheerfully

"Ohayo, Narumi-sensei" – the class greeted back

"I have good news for you. It's two actually. First is that we have a new student"

A boy with sunset orange hair and black eyes went inside the classroom. As soon as he was in view, half of the population of the girls has hearts popping out of their eyes (if that is even possible).

"Hi, I am Shin Magirawashii, nice to meet you" – orange haired boy said

"Okay class, who would like to ask questions about Magirawashii?"

Obviously, only girls raised are volunteering.

"What is you star rank and alice?" – Sumire

"I'm a three star and my alice is a secret" – he said then winked making some of the girls faint

"Narumi-sensei, who will be Shin's partner?" – Yuu  
"Oh, good thing you reminded me. Ummm, your partner will be Mikan Sakura" – Naru

"But sensei, she already has a partner" – Yuu

"Oh, don't worry, it will only be temporary" – Naru replied cheerily

Before anybody could ask further questions, he quickly said…

"And the second good news is we will be having a special event" – Naru

"What event, sensei?" – Nonoko

"It will be…" – before Koko could say anything, he was cut-off by Naru

"It will be a secret" – Naru

"For this event, I will choose two students using this draw lots who will be doing a duet" – Naru explained

As fished out for a name, the class was intently looking at the bowl.

"And our singer will be… Mikan Sakura" – Naru announced

"And her partner will be…"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Okay, must stop there because I honestly don't know who will be her partner and which song they would sing. Please give me suggestions. The conversation of me and Daidai is a little outdated already because I made that two days ago. I don't know why it took me this long to finish this chap, but really I was not slacking-off, I was thinking of what should I write/type. I k now this chap is not much, I think. Sorry I you waited too long, if there are any who waited for this chap. Again, thanks for pointing out my wrongs and please continue to point them out. Sorry, sorry and sorry.

Obviously, jealousless love is not yet finished. This is just the beginning. Next chap is Jealousless Love 3rd shot.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Now, I will say my sorry again

Me: Now, I will say my sorry again. Sorry for not writing/typing yesterday, I became lazy because I got hooked on CSI Miami. Yes, I admit, I easily get addicted to DVD series.

Natsume: Lazy, irresponsible addict

Me: Do you know that you have no right to call me an addict!

Natsume: I do have the right, addict!

Me: No you don't! Because you yourself is an addict!

Natsume: I'll burn you

Me: Oh no you can't, manga addict

Natsume: I can and I will

Me: Daidai-kun's an addict! Daidai-kun's an addict! Daidai-kun's an addict!

Natsume: Ok, that's it – creates fire aiming at… well me

Me: You can't burn me! You can't burn me! You can't burn me! – runs all around (I really run around sometimes, but I do this when I blackmail or took something from my classmate. I have good dodging skills when someone's chasing me)

Natsume: Oh yes, I can – now he's creating two fireballs. Gosh, it's scaring me. Ha, as if.

Me: Natsu-chan!! Daidai-kun's chasing me!! He's saying threatening things to me – runs to Mikan with fake tears

Mikan: What did he say to you? – asking worriedly

Me: I didn't do anything wrong and then he screamed at me and said that… he said that… - with fake sobs in between words

Natsume: Shut up!

Me: Now, he's doing it again Natsu-chan. I didn't even anything wrong – fake tears and sobs

Mikan: Grrr… Natsume, apologize to her now!! – imagine a very angry Mikan complete with the flaming eyes, gritting teeth, fumes coming out of ears and dragon-like smoke coming out of nostrils.

Natsume: And why would I apologize? – they're having a glaring contest. Yey.

Mikan: I said, apologize! – glares more

Me: Natsu-chan, its ok if he doesn't want to apologize even if it really is his fault – more fake tears, yey

Mikan: I don't care if it's ok for you. What I want is for him to apologize. Come on, go there

Me: A-are you sure? H-he might burn me – more fakes tears and some trembling effect

Mikan: Trust me, he won't even dare try – glares more at Natsume, haha

Me: O-okay if you say so – same fake effects and walks to Natsume

Mikan: Start apologizing – both hands on hips and glares more

Me: Apologize or I would tell Natsu-chan a secret you're keeping about her – threatening way and not too loud to for Mikan to hear

Natsume: Tch. Sorry

Me: Yey, Natsu-chan, you were right, he didn't try to burn me and he also apologized – very happy and runs to hug Mikan

Mikan: I told you I was right

Me: Daidai-kun is very sweet, right Natsu-chan?

Mikan: Ummmm…

Me: Tell me I'm right Natsu-chan – fake tears accumulating

Mikan: Ummm… Ok, ok, Natsume is very sweet

Me: Yey, hear that Daidai-kun? Natsu-chan told you that you're very sweet – very cheery, very jumpy and keeps on shouting 'Natsu-chan said Daidai-kun is sweet'

Their eyes accidentally meet and look away immediately trying to hide their blush.

Me: Hotaru, did you get it? – whispers to Hotaru

Hotaru: Of course I did – shows pics

Me: I'll pay you 100 rabbits for each angle

Hotaru: Nice doing business with you

Me: Hey Daidai-kun! Look what I've got?! – waves to him pics

Natsume: I'll burn you

Me: Natsu-chan, he's threatening me again – runs to Mikan with same fake effects

Mikan: -glares-

Natsume: Tch – walks out

Mikan: No need to be scared, he's gone now

Me: Thanks Natsu-chan. You're the best

I'm very sorry if I can't grant your requests…

Me: I would like to thank the following persons who reviewed the previous chap

fire dragonheart – thanks!!

sakurapetal246 – I'm sorry if he can't be her partner. I really wanted Natsume to be Mikan's partner but I just can't (imagine a writer who can't write/type what she wants to), as of now, but I can promise you that I will use the song you wanted in this fic, sorry. I loved the song by the way. Hehe

mangaluver123 – sorry if it can't be Koko, simply because Koko is a much valuable person and I love that kid. I couldn't risk him to burnt to ashes

riufanficfan – I said sorry because of the grammatical error. Again I can't use Natsume. But somehow, someday, I will try to help Natsume tell his feelings to Mikan. I hope

yujunsan – really?? Thank you very much

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I really appreciated reviews. They made me really, really happy.

Also, thanks to ruin princess, she helped me a lot; she gave me an idea to explain some thing.

And now the seventh chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Jealousless Love (3rd Shot)

"And her partner will be…"

"Shin Magirawashii??" – Koko in shock (wow I remembered Shin's name, I've always had a hard time remembering his name and spelling)

"Huh? Why is everyone looking at me? " – obviously she's been spacing out again

Before anybody could answer our dear brunette.

"Miss Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the Headmaster's office immediately X3"

"Narumi-sensei, may I excuse myself?" – Mikan

"Of course my dear, you can go now" – cheery Naru and earning a glare from Natsume

"Arigato, Narumi-sensei" – Mikan

I just want to mention that Koko is having one of his head aches because of this.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

knock knock knock

"Come in"

"-sigh- What is it that you want now?"

"It appears that there are certain complications regarding your mission"

"What complications?"

"The one that you will be guarding or should I say watching has just arrived"

"Who is it?"

"I believe that you have already met him"

"What? You mean that new kid is from the AAO?"

"Yes Crystal Phoenix"

"No, I'm not going to do this anymore. Choose anyone you want, I can't risk it"

"Actually you don't have any options"

"And why is that?"

"Remember Toritsuki Rikoteki?"

"What about him?"

"He no longer studies here"

"It seems that you unconsciously stole his alice"

"And that is also the reason why you fainted that night"

"And what does this concern me about the mission"

"Well, since you care so much about your reputation, might as well spread the news about your second alice. I'm pretty sure that they will despise you more than the Black Cat"

"Okay, I'll do it"

"Oh, and you are now officially a three star"

"As if I care about that"

"Good luck Crystal Phoenix"

- Just remember that every time they talk about missions is that Mikan becomes Natsume-ish. Just too lazy to type and my eyes still hurt because of a certain task they made me do, please bare with me -

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Our brunette gave out a big sigh then opened the door

"Hi everyone"

And she silently walked back to her seat…

"Hi, I'm Shin Magirawashii, since I think you've been spacing out, I'll be your temporary partner and we will have a duet for an event Narumi-sensei is talking about – smiles

"Whatever" – Mikan replied with disgust in her voice

Because of little response, the class immediately turned their attention to our brunette thinking that it was just their ears playing with their thoughts (is this the right way of saying it?). Unfortunately they heard right. Before suspicion has greatly increased…

"Ummm… Oh… Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you and I'd be glad to a duet with you" – swiftly shifting from mission mode to school mode

Okay, suspicion gone…Wow, this class is easily fooled.

Class dismissed…

"Ummm… Mikan, could I talk to you for a while?" – Naru

"Hai, Narumi sensei" – Mikan

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Narumi and Mikan are now at a garden-like place having tea.

"I will just inform you that what happened earlier in class was not my decision. They said that it would be easier for you to watch him if you're always together" – Naru said apologetically at the same time worriedly

"It's alright Narumi-sensei, I'm used to the part that I don't have a say in every decision they make" – Mikan

"And about the song, you can choose whatever you want to sing"

"Arigato"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Night time…

Hotaru and Mikan are in Mikan's new three star room…

"Hotaru, that new kid…"

"I know…"

"What am I going to do now? I didn't even have time to prepare myself"

"Just be your old cheery self and watch your back, they're getting suspicious"

"What song am I… are we going to sing?"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I just copied this from the previous chap. Don't bother reading the daily routine.

Now, it's already morning. Let's begin our daily routine. 1, 2, 3, go…

I'm late, BUMP, Gomena-, Watch were your going Polka or should I say, Pandas, Natsume hentai, Ohayo minna, Ohayo Mikan-chan/san/hime/Sakura-chan/san/hime, Hotaru, baka baka baka, Itai, Daijobo Mikan, Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Ohayo Sakura-san, Hn. (if it sounds weird, I'm very sorry, it's just that I'm a little lazy to type it. If it's confusing sorry)

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

When somebody goes on missions they always need to be punctual right? Here I will explain to why she is always running late. Every morning she wakes up at exactly 4:00 am and does her morning routine. Then she wears sweats and goes to a one hour run to their training area (the hide-out with the little cabin, Hotaru never gets late because she has the elevator thingy). There Hotaru (already in her uniform) trains her and checks her status for 2 hours and 30 minutes. She goes with Hotaru using the elevator to their dorm. Because she's sticky and still not in her uniform she will again take a bath for 15 minutes, leaving only 5 minutes left to go to her class. Her class starts at 7:30 so eventually she's late.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Sakura-san can we talk about the duet?" - Shin

"Okay, Shin-san" – Mikan in school mode

"No need to be formal, you can call me Magira for short"

"Okay, Magira-kun, and call me Mikan"

"Mikan-san, when do you want to practice?"

"After class, if it's okay with you"

"Then after class it is"

I would just like to inform you that this little conversation was extremely annoying a certain prideful flame caster and that is why he immediately left the classroom and went to his beloved Sakura tree.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Fast forward… After class…

_Jealousy usually indicates an insecure and immature heart. Love wants the best for others, but jealousy is possessive._

Mikan and Shin was on a bench near the Sakura trees (the one near the Sakura trees) practicing their song.

Natsume that is on one of the trees branches has been eyeing them ever since the two has got there. Seeing the two of them laughing, smiling, and singing together makes him want to burst out of his hiding place and grab the brunette's hand at the same time burn the evil guy with her to a crisp.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-Fast forward (too lazy, I want this jealousy part to be over with)

_Jealous is reflected in the childish statement, "If he is going to talk to her, then he can just forget about me!"_

After their little practice, Mikan became tired and went to the Sakura tree to rest for a while.

"-sigh- What am I suppose to do now?" – Mikan

"Oi, Polka, what are you doing here?" – Natsume jumped down from the branch

"Just thinking…"

"An idiot like you can think?"

"Shut up Natsume, I came here to think, not to be bothered"

"I think you the one who should shut up… You're the one who is screaming"

"You're bothering me"

"Correction, you're bothering my peace with your stupid rants"

"-glares-"

"-glares more-"

"That's it, I can't take this anymore" stands up

"Idiotic pandas" – smirks

"ARGGG… Hentai" – stomped her way to her room

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sorry for this useless chap. I really want to get this jealousy part over with that's why it's full of fast forwards. But I'm too tired to continue this, tomorrow's graduation so I need to sleep.

Next chap is Jealousless Love 4th shot and hopefully the last.


	8. Chapter 8

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Me: As much as I would like to declare all the reasons why I just finished this, I can't. Because I'm using my mom's laptop. My dad's being used by y brothers. Sorry for typo's if there are any, this laptop is the size of a notebook and the keyboard is tiny.

Natsume: Finally you managed to update

Me: Shut up Natsume!

Natsume: You shut up!

Me: I am not in the mood to be disturbed, mocked and annoyed

Natsume: ...

Me: I also have no time arguing and bickering with you

Natsume: ...

Me: moreover, I have no time to tease, blackmail and to make you suffer

Natsume: ...

Me: and even if I had the sudden urge and ability to kill you, I can't, since I have no time

Natsume: Tch - walks out

Me: I would like to thank the following persons who reviewed the previous chap

fire dragonheart

sakurapetal246

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Because of you, I felt in debt and finished this chap

And now the eighth chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Jealousless Love (4th Shot)

Tonight I was doing my usual shift. Jeesh, this academy is beating me up. As I was saying my night shift was to do a thorough surveilance of the academy every night. I wonder why i still get to do homework with this kind of routine. But I would sometimes take breaks and go the Sakura tree. I do this to wind up a little my body and my mind.

I was walking to the Sakura tree to rest. There I saw a raven haired teen, but this time his state was different. He was not sleeping nor looking bloody, I tend his wounds sometimes. He was also not reading his manga or looking up at the sky. He was scribbling something. For me it was strange, he had those eyes again, it was like fire, as if anger was eating him up and at the same time cold as ice, as if he was left alone in the middle of the artic.

I wanted to comfort him, see what he was writing about and maybe get him to open up. I somewhat became a little attached to him. I wanted him to tell me his problems, to come to me when somethings bothering him, to tell stop his little insults. I wanted him to talk to me.

But I guessed that he was just plain busy pondering about his feelings, taking his alone time and bring just as he is. I figured that if I tried to talk to him now, I would just disrupt his time for sorting his mind out. I gazed at his state, gave out a sigh and went back to my work. I just left him there, Natsume being his usual self, as a perfect combination of fire and ice. I really wish could do more to help him other than me doing secretly some of his missions. If there is only is more I could do, but what?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

There I was sitting comfortably under the Sakura tree writing about something. Going outside was what I do almost everynight. It was either under my tree or on the roof (sometimes if I am fortunate or unfortunate enough I would have company namely; Ruka and Mikan), it really depends on my mood where I want to stay. So I was writing on my notebook.

I thought that I should try to something else to take out my frustrations from. I figured that I would just write all of it out rather than inflict myself more pain, not like the my missions and training strain me already, I punch everything out ranging from walls to my tree.

It's not that I'm regreting Ruka as my best friend and not telling him. It's just that I'm not use to telling others how i feel even to my best friend. And also I have already given him trouble about me doing missions. What more would he feel if he hears about this. He might worry himself to death.

For a short while, I felt a prescence of somebody. I'm not sure who but since it wasn't Persona, I simply ignored he/she. Since it wouldn't be a threat. I finished writing and then took a last long look and ripped the specific page. I crumpled it to a ball, threw it up high and burst it into flames while it was being pulled by gravity. This is what I always do; write, rip, crumple and burn. I wouldn't let anyone to see it now, would I? He/she might do something to it if found. But there is one thing that I treasure though, I don't why I still keep it. It was the first one I wrote.

After that, since it was already late, I stood up and walked silently to my room. Leaving the ashes of my anger and frustrations to be blown away by the wind.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

By this time my task should be done by now, but the AAO ad the higher ups has added more burden to me. They made me do more obviously.

My first night guarding that AAO, nothing suspicious happened. He was just fixing his things and the part that he was not talking made me conclude that nothing happened. But I shouldn't let my guard down, after all, I couldn't risk everything.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Since I was lazy and I got nothing much to say. If I'm going to elaborate day by day, the flow would she very slow and it would take up much time. So, for it to be easier for you, or should me, I'll just based it on Hotaru's list.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Day 2:

No training (needs to adjust to new sched)

Mikan and Hyuuga are early (don't know why he was early)

Cherries (don't know but I felt the urge to right that)

Mikan's been called to that stupid office again

Practiced their duet on the bench

Shin's befriending Mikan (not like they're already friends, duh)

Frequent temperature rise

Night time: Shin's taking too long in his bathroom

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Day 3-4

Training

Mikan and Natsume are late

Dandelions and cakes respectively

Suspicions rising about Shin's alice

Frequently called to the office

Practice

He's getting to attached

Frequent temperature rises (note: degrees increased)

Night time: he was talking to somebody about his plan. He was facing the press powder. (I know, weird choice of communicating device)

_note to self: invent room temperature manipulator_

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Day 5

Training

Late

Ice cream cones

No call from the office

Practice

Completion of new invention (it was very handy)

Frequent use of temperature manipulator

Night time: plan was to kidnap somebody

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Day 6

Training

Late

Call from the office

He's being too friendly

Alice comfirmed: Communication alice

Upgraded temperature manipulator (temperatures too hot too handle)

Night time:

I was doing my watch. Hotaru has given me more gadgets to help me. I used some of them and I listened to what and who he was talking to and who he was going to kidnap...

"Status report"

"Everything is going as planned"

"Good, meet me now"

"As you wish"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I followed him, he also brought the suspicious press powder in his room. I'm beginning to think he was gay, with the press powder and all. He was walking to some part of the hall. That was weird, that hall headed to a dead end, all you could see there is a big portrait of the academy, a mahogany table and a vase with flower arrangements. I used a copied alice to hide myself, I hope he didn't notice me.

"Master" _who was he calling master? there's no one else here except for me and him_

Then an image or should I say, a figure was formed on the portrait. It was in the shape of a face but I don't know who. Suddenly, it did something that shocked me, it moved. Shaking of the head, blinking of the eye and the moving of the lips.

They were talking about a boy. I don't know him but I guess that he has a very useful alice. But there is one thing that they said startled me, he said that this boy would be used as bait. Who are they going to going to use as bait? And most especially bait for who? I have to admit, I am now very worried.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I snapped my fingers and I quickly changed to mission mode. I silently followed him to the room of the boy, still being invisible. He went in the room and I found a boy sleeping peacefully. He immediately blindfolded and covered the boys mouth and carried. He jumped out the window and ran to the Northern Forest. He went in a cave, placed the boy down, tied his arms and feet togher and removed his blindfold. I couldn't take it anymore, so I let myself be seen and got his attention. We were now both in our fighting stance.

"Release the boy now"

"My, my, abother pawn waiting to die and who might you be?"

"Crystal Phoenix, and for your information I am not waiting to die, I am here to protect everybody in here and same goes to that boy. Now give him to me"

"Sad to say, I can't and I won't"

"If that is what you want then"

Bullets formed above his hands. I quickly created a barrier aroung the little boy. The bullets were aimed at me and I skillfully dodged all three of them. I now realized why he was sent, he was a multiple alice alice user, having the communication and bullet alice is very advantageous. I didn't use my nullification alice, I might blow my cover if I did. I just used speed alice, it's useul for dodging, kicking and punching, it's almost like having the teleportation alice but I only use that for transportation. I beat beated him up but I didn't kill, not in my policy and agreement to do so. I didn't know how he did it but before he disappeared he aimed five bullets at me. I dodged four but one grazed my arm, but luckily the boy wasn't hurt and good riddance to that AAO, I hope he will never show his face again.

I ripped a part the end of my shrit and wrapped my wounded arm as I crouched down to boy and removed the ropes. He was a little teary-eyed, for a short while I became ashamed, he was too young to see that scene but I felt glad after, he still had those cute innocent eyes.

"Are okay?" - he just nodded in reply, I guess he was still afraid

"No need to be afraid, I'm here now" - I hugged him trying to lessen his nervousness and he hugged back"

I teleported both of us to his room. I tucked him in and when I was about to walk out he gently grabbed my hand.

"Onee-chan, can I call you Crystal?" - I nodded agreeing to what he asked me

"Crystal-nee-chan, could you stay with me for a while?"

"Okay"

I laid down on bed beside, I couldn't decline him for he was for what he have been through and also he was too cute too resist. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. I slowly stood up and I heard him unconsciously say goodnight. I kissed him on the forehead and also told him sweet dreams. Then I teleported back to my room, got out of mission mode, healed my wounded arm and collapsed on my bed. Wow, I can say that I can sleep well tonight, now that I know that everybody's safe, for now.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

If anybody thinks that I am being side tracked please notify me. Because I have a feeling that I myself is being side tracked.

Now it's time to for me to comment on my own work. I hate this chap, this chap is junk. That's all I could say.

Next chap is Jealousless Love 5th shot or Unbragging Love. I'm not sure. Could anybody please tell me if it is jealousy of bragging. Sorry, I know this is not that good.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I hate myself, I think. I didn't update for weeks and I'm having a block. I forgot what was supposed to happen next. Reason why I didn't get to update: my parents sent me away. Well, not literally, but they enrolled me to some kind of summer class and I don't get to be here and write/type nad my cousins are here. I'm practically going to make this chapter up. Sorry for the typo about the 'abother' that is so unacceptable. I laughed when I read that.

Natsume: Lazy, alibi girl

Me: but what I said was true and I don't lie, unlike you.

Natsume: don't even know how to type

Me: hey, you clearly now the reason why I was having a hard time typing. Imagine yourself typing on that overly little asus eee laptop/notebook

Natsume: don't reason

Me: but it is true. My computer is still going crazy; I can't use the internet properly with my comp

Me: Why oh why oh why am I having a dilemma? I don't have a clue on what to write. It's my only chance to update right now and I don't even know how to arrange the flow of this part.

Natsume: it's because you're an idiot

Me: I really am trying my best right now. I've been thinking about it since who knows when and I still have none

Natsume: how many times do I have to point out that the reason is that you're stupid?

Me: ARGHHH!!

fire dragonheart – haha

sakurapetal246 – sorry for not updating soon

ih o w a l o n – thanks for reviews and the suggestion

xXblackwingsXx – you're right, who in the right mind would love those stupid fans?

ruin princess – sorry for the abother part again. haha

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Because of you, I felt in debt and finished this chap

Oh, I forgot to tell you that I will grant some requests today and I will tell you something about a person in one of her missions and also another person and again the conversation earlier is not very much updated

Oh, and this chap is dedicated to sakurapetal246 and ih o w a l o n

-later you will know why I dedicated it to both of you

And now the ninth chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Unbragging and Unarrogant Love (two titles because I squeezed it down to only one chap)

Weeks or should I say days have passed after the incident, everything went well, excluding the screams of a person being late, a perverted person, and a baka person part, oh, and don't forget the part that a certain person that declares someone's pattern to everybody, I guess you already now who these people are. And now class is about to start, here we find our brunette chatting nonsense with a pink haired girl and a blue haired girl, a raven haired tinkering a weird shape thing, an eye-glassed boy trying to settle down a mind reading boy and a levitating boy to stop chasing one another, a green haired girl shouting her lugs out declaring her to love to certain people, a blonde haired boy patting a rabbit's head and lastly a raven boy who is sitting comfortably on his desk, feet up and is reading his manga. They haven't changed a bit even if they are already teenagers. Let's just say that a not so unexpected incident occurred…

"Ohayo, my lovely students!!" – Naru with (and that's an eew for me)

"Ohayo, sensei" – everybody excluding some you-know-who's

"Hmmm, I know that I should tell you something but it seems that I forgot it" – Naru asking himself out loud while holding his chin

"Sensei?" – Yuu asked politely while raising his hand

"What is it Yuu"

"As the president of the class, we've been meaning to ask you about what will happen to MIkan?"

"Oh, now that you mention it. That's what I've been meaning to tell you, thanks for reminding me"

'idiotic teacher' – me

"About Mikan's performance I already thought about it, don't worry. Ja ne" – he said while waving goodbye

"Ano… sensei you forgot to tell us wha-" – Yuu couldn't continue because Naru has already left

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

The other day…

Same thing happened…

"Ummm, Narumi-sensei, about Mikan's duet?" – Anna

"What about it?" – Naru asked confusedly

"What is she going to do, Narumi-sensei?" – Nonoko

"Oh, that, I already know what she is going to do" – Naru answered very cheerfully

"What is she going to do?" – Anna

"I told you, I already know" – Naru is just too happy for his own good

"Ummm… Narumi-sensei, what is it?" – Anna

_Beep beep_

"Oh, I got to go, there is a meeting" – Naru said after reading his beeper

"Narumi-sensei!!"- Anna and Nonoko shouted but they're too late

'stupid teacher' – me

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

The next day…

Same thing happened…

"Narumi-sensei, what is Mikan going to do?" – Kitsunume

"That? Don't even bother thinking about it?" – Naru replied in a very happy tone

"Why, Narumi-sensei?" – Kitsunume

"Because, I've already figured it out" – Naru

"What is it, Narumi-sensei?" – Kitsunume

"What is what Kitsunume?" – Naru said with a confused tone

"Ummm, the duet?" – Kitsunume in a matter of fact tone

"Narumi-sensei?" – Fukutan said while peeking through the door

"Oh, Fukutan, good thing you're here already, I thought you forgot again" – Naru

"Narumi, I already told you that I was fixing something" – Fukutan

"Well then, bye my dear students, I have something important to attend to" – Naru waved them goodbye and went to who knows where

'weird teacher' – me

"Today is self study, I'm running to a safer place" – Fukutan screamed while walking out of the door

He left due to weird stuff suddenly flying around the room or should I say, aiming at him. And now that Fukutan is not here anymore…

Hotaru stood up while holding her Baka Gun and said…

"Anybody who disagrees will have to pay me 100 rabbits"

Because of this, the class shivered excluding some you know who's…

"H-Hai" – they replied

-I forgot tot tell you that Mikan is sleeping. Hehe. Sorry.-

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

The day after…

Same thing happened??

"Ohayo, my angelic students" – Narumi greeted, insert pink background with falling flower petals

"Ohayo, Narumi-sensei" – they replied with same anticipation, or so that is what he thinks

"Class, I just came here to greet you, so by-" – before he could bid them goodbye he was cut-off by a net, meaning he was caught like a fish.

When he opened his eyes with confusion he saw a very scary scene before him. There he found fire surrounding him, little gingerbread soldiers aiming their guns at him, a bunch of lions in front of him, a raven haired girl pointing a Baka Cannon at him, a blue haired girl holding weird chemicals, a flying boy holding a weird thing that I couldn't tell what it is for, a green haired girl that I can't figure out if it looks like a cat or a dog, and much many more scary looking stuff.

"What is this all about my dear students?" – Naru aasked with a hint of confusion and fear in his voice

"We've been meaning to ask you something that we think is very important" – Hotaru said in a very threatening way while aiming her ever so famous Baka Cannon

"W-what i-is i-it?"

"What is Mikan going to do? That Shin guy's history already" – Hotaru

"So this is what the fuss all about? Mikan's performance?" – Naru said questionably as he glanced at the sleeping angel at the other end of the room

-everybody nodded in agreement except some you know who-

"You could have just asked me you know, not like this that you made almost think that you wanted to kill me"

"We did tried to ask you and as a matter of fact if only we were allowed to kill teachers we could have really killed you by now"

"Whoa, my sweets, no need to take it seriously, I just asked" – he was raising both his hands in surrender

"Get to the point Naru, what. is. Mikan. going. to. do.?" – too threatening for their own good

"Oh, my dears, there's no need to be in a rush"

"But you will be, if you don't tell us right. now"

"Okay, okay, she is still going to sing. There, I said it already, will you please let me go now?"

"Not just yet, sensei"

"??"

"We want to know how she will sing"

"How? By moving her lips?"

"That's not the correct answer"

"Okay, okay, she will sing a solo, happy now?"

"Not just quite"

"Why are you asking me this? She already knows what she is going to do, why not ask her?"

"She?"

"Mikan, of course"

After this little student-teacher conversation, suddenly somebody got everybody's full attention…

"Huh? What is happening? Why is everybody staring at me?" – Mikan said confusingly as she slowly raised her head

"Mikan!!" – everybody screamed except Naru and some you know who's

"Huh? What did I do?"

Now this time everybody sweat-dropped for her very intelligent response…

"You didn't tell us"

"Tell you what"

"That you already know what you're suppose to do?"

"Oh that, Narumi-sensei told me that I was going to sing" and then she slept again (wow, is she always that tired?)

'Like teacher like student, and with the fact that this phrase excludes me' – everybody's thoughts

"So? Could you let me free now?" – Naru

"Yes, sensei, we thank you for your cooperation" – Hotaru

"Oh, before I forget and leave, here is your invitation" – Naru threw the pink invitations to the students and run off

When they opened their invitations, someone said…

"What the heck? This is a map of Central Town, what are we going to do there?" – Koko

"Only one way to find out" – Hotaru

"What?" – Koko asked in a very unintellectual way

"Go there on Saturday, 10:00 am, of course, it's what the invitation said, right?"

"Oh. Right"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Fast forward to Saturday, almost 10:00 am (because I don't know what will happen to the previous days except for practice and the normal routines, hope you won't get mad)

The gang who deliberately interrogated their teacher is now on the bus going to Central Town. Well nothing much happened except for occasional flying of weird things, smell of smoke, weird noise that can be understood by a certain word which is BAKA and also a few snores could be heard. And now we're here…

"So the map says, we should go straight ahead, turn left at the Howalon store, turn right at the dress shop, go straight ahead and then we will find a cafe, I think this is new" – Koko

"Okay then, let's go, I just hope that this is not something stupid he made up" – Hotaru

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Fast forward to the café

They were on time just as the invitations says, 10:00 am

For a moment, they were staring at the name of the café and they were shot back to reality when they heard a very familiar voice…

"Wow, you made it just in time for the party and all of you look good!" – Naru greeted them very happily (if his happiness can be happier than it is already)

"Ummm, Narumi-sensei, nice name" – Koko said while have mixed emotions about the name

"Oh, the name? I know isn't it just lovely?"

"Is it me? Or is it just getting hotter here by the minute?" – Kitsinume asked while fanning himself with his hand

"You're right. Come in my café my beloved students, I have air-conditioning in my café"

The café was set up like there was a party. After they were seated on a round table near the stage, they saw in front a bunch of pastries from cookies to cakes and there were waiters that came to them and asked what they would like to drink.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"My favorite students, guests and costumers, thank you for joining me in celebrating the first month of my café, Natsumikan, I hope you are enjoying the pastries and drinks. And now we will witness a performance of a lovely student of mine" – Naru said in a very gayish way, and when I said gay here it means happier than happy, I don't think Naru is gay that's all

"Hi everybody, I was asked to sing for all of you today in celebration of the success of Narumi-sensei's café which is Natsumikan even if it is only on its first month. Please enjoy!" – everybody was shocked when they saw the girl on stage

-music intro starts

_true my heart kimi o chikaku de  
Dare yori kanjitai  
close to my love hitomi tojite  
Itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

They were even more shocked when they heard the voice of the girl singing on stage. They didn't know that she sings this good and it was like she was a natural at this. Her voice could be compared to an angel's.  
_Me o sorasu shunkan ni hajimete kizuita  
Kokoro o yurasu sono yokogao  
Ikareau tokimeki to ka afureru omoi o  
Oshiete kureta hito da kara_

_Namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta  
Ano hi kara koi ga kirameki hajimeru_

_sweet my heart meguriaeta yo ne  
Mayowanaide change my life  
dreaming lovers hohoemi wa kienai  
Konna ni mo suki da yo_

_true my heart mabushii kuchibiru  
Setsunai manazashi ni  
close to my love kata o yosete  
Kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii kisu de_

Their moment for admiring the owner of the voice was stopped when suddenly a boy jumped from his seat slowly getting smaller, run towards the girl and shouted…

"Crystal-nee, I didn't know that you could sing" – while the girl stood down and carried him

'Crystal-nee?' – thoughts of some

"Well, you didn't asked" – she replied then smiled sweetly at the boy making most of the crowd or should I say most her fan boys fainted and screamed

_Sukoshi dake bukiyou datte massugu ni kureta  
Houseki mitai na koigokoro_

_Nagareru kisetsu ni futo tachidomaru toki  
Futari no omoide tsumikasaneteku_

_sweet my heart hora, koko ni iru yo  
Waraiau eyes on me  
dreaming lovers hitomi to hitomi chikazuku dakishimete_

_true my heart kono sekai yurete  
Ugokidasu unmei  
close to my love kore kara mo  
Kokoro ni negatteta omoi mune de kagayaite_

"So, how's my little You-chan doing?" – Youichi used his alice to decrease his age by five years, so currently he's in his three year old form

"I'm doing fine Crystal-nee, I'm getting better in avoiding annoying fan girls"

"No bad guys?" – the boy nodded in agreement

'bad guys?' – thoughts of some

"That's good to hear" – she said then she kissed Youichi on the forehead making some people more jealous and continued singing (I'm guessing you already know who the girl is and who she saved during her mission)  
_Namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta  
Ano hi kara koi ga kirameki hajimeru_

_sweet my heart meguriaeta yo ne  
Mayowanaide change my life  
dreaming lovers hohoemi wa kienai  
Konna ni mo suki da yo_

_true my heart itsu made mo soba ni  
dreaming lovers kimi o chikaku de  
Dare yori kanjiteru_

_true my heart mabushii kuchibiru  
Setsunai manazashi ni  
close to my love kata o yosete  
Kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii kisu de_

_true my heart… true my heart…_

_Omoi wa yasashii kisu de_

The two began talking completely ignoring the cheers of her previous audience

-Mikan's words are said in whispers here-

"You-chan can you not call me Crystal-nee?"

"Why?" – Youichi asked confusely

"Because they don't know and they might get worried"

"Okay, but what am I suppose to call you?" – a bit disappointed

-not in whispers anymore-

"You can call me whatever you wish?"

"Okay" – he said as he smiled a smile that only Mikan has noticed

"You-chan, are you hungry?" – Mikan asked sweetly

-Youichi nodded indicating that he is hungry-

"Okay, let's go now then" – she said as they were walking towards their friends table.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Our dear brunette took a seat where Youichi was seating previously and guess where Youichi's seat is? If you guessed that he is seated beside Koko, then you're wrong. But if you guessed that it's beside Natsume, then you're right. Mikan sat on Youichi's seat and placed him on her lap.

"Mikan, I didn't know you have a very beautiful voice?" – Anna

"Well, it's not that good" – Mikan replied shyly

"Not that good? Heck, it was the best" – Nonoko

"You know what? Mikan's right. Her voice is not that good" – Koko said confidently earning death glares from Anna and Nonoko making him shiver

"What I mean is, that her voice sensational, you didn't even let me finish" – Koko replied while raising both his hands up

"Ohhhhh" – Anna and Nonoko

"What do you want, You-chan?" – Mikan asked completely ignoring her bickering friends

-Youichi pointed to a piece of strawberry shortcake-

"Okay, here you go, say ah!!" – putting a piece of cake on Youichi's mouth

"So, is it good?" – Youichi nodded while chewing

-Mikan wiped off a stray part of the cake from Youichi's mouth-

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_Love is not a windbag and is not anxious to impress. Often a guy will brag to a girl, trying to impress her so that she will like him. A truly great person, however, does not need to exalt himself! Others will exalt him._

After Youichi was finished with his cake he suddenly said…

"Mommy, could you sing for me again?" – Youichi asked innocently

"Um, Mommy?" – Mikan replied confusedly

"But Mommy, you said that I could call you whatever I want to" – teary eyed

"Okay, okay, you can call me Mommy if that is what you want" – immediately said trying to pacify the three year old

"Mommy, can you sing for me now?"

"Um, I don't know about that Youichi"

"O-okay" – Youichi said with a hint of disappointment that is clearly noticeable

-Natsume noticed this so he acted fast, he couldn't resist seeing Youichi sad-

"Don't be disappointed. You know what, she's just too embarrassed to sing in front of people since she has a horrible voice" – Natsume said in a matter of fact tone

"I don't have a horrible voice!" – fuming Mikan

"Prove it"

"I already did"

"That wasn't singing, that was reciting"

"It was not! Don't you dare degrade my voice, when you yourself couldn't even sing!" – more fumes please

"Who told you I can't sing?"

"I do!" – more please

"Well then, prove it!" – need more fumes

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" – the people of the café was chanting and guess who started the chanting? If you guessed that Hotaru was the one who started chanting, then you're wrong. But if you guessed that Koko was the one, then obviously you're right. Good thing this café have the latest innovation of air condition, if not then all of the people there will be doomed or should I say fried? And now, Natsume is sending death glares and in the process completely silencing the whole café leaving a nervous Koko with his weird grin plastered on his face.

"If you think that my singing is bad, then prove to me that yours is better than mine!" – where can I get more fumes?

"Are you challenging me?" – he is Natsume Hyuuga and Natsume Hyuuga never backs down from a challenge

"Yes, I am" – I'm firing you people simply because you don't know where to find me more fumes

Mikan stood up and seated Youichi. Natsume also stood up.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Okay then, here is the song both of you are going to sing. Don't worry Mikan already knows this song" – Naru said while giving a piece of paper to Natsume

"Natsume, take care of it, that's the original copy"

-Natsume looked at the piece of paper and found it very familiar. In fact, he even recognized not only the hand writing but even the contents. And now he is glaring at his 'favorite teacher'-

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Natsume's flashback

I was trying to let out my feelings that time. I was writing a song. This is the first time that I tried this method. After finishing it, I reread it and wrote BC after the song. BC means Black Cat I don't really know why that is the initials that I wrote. I tend to erase it but I changed my mind. I folded the paper and place it in my pocket. When I reached my room I searched for it and it was nowhere to be found. I figured that it fell but since I'm too tired I didn't try to look for it.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Narumi's flashback

I was just taking a stroll and then I suddenly stepped on a piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it. There I saw a wonderful song written on it. I hid it for occasional purposes. Like at a time like this, this is so very useful. I giggled at that thought and I went back to my room.

-I guess you already figured out who wrote that song-

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Both of us are going to sing?" – Mikan

"Yes!!" – Naru

"I don't want to"

"Afraid to lose, Polka?" – Natsume

"I am not" – Mikan, no more fumes since I fired them

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

**Mikan **_**Natsume**_ _Both_

-music intro starts

**As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? **_**(No...)**_**  
-**Mikan smirked (wait smirk? Don't kill me, I just placed that for fun)

_**But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did**_**  
**-Natsume smirked back

But I hate it...**  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong  
**-Mikan raised an eyebrow in return

But I hate it...**  
**_**You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**_**  
**-Natsume replied with also a raised eyebrow indicating that he won't lose

**And I hate how much I love you boy **_**(yeah...)**_**  
I can't stand how much I need you **_**(I need you...)**_**  
And I hate how much I love you boy **_**(oh whoa..)**_**  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so **_**(oooh..)**_**  
**-Mikan pouted back

_**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh**_**  
**-Natsume sang but at the same time slightly mocking Mikan

**Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right  
**-forget about the challenge they are practically enjoying themselves

_**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you **_**(yeah..)**_**  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**_**  
**-clear to see that they are both singing their hearts out

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak**_  
_-Natsume was getting close to Mikan

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
__**So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**_  
_**Yeaahhh... Oohh...**_**  
**-and at the same time Mikan is also getting close to him

**As much I love you **_**(as much as I need you)**_**  
As much as I need you **_**(as much I love you)**_

**As much I love you **_**(need you)**_**  
As much as I need you **_**(I need you)**_**  
And I hate that I love you **_so_**  
**-now they are too captured with the song too notice

**And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you **_**(can't stand how much I need you)**_**  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go **_**(but I just can't let you go no..)**_**  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I**_ hate that I love you so.. so..._

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Right after the song the two were given another very loud applause but they were suddenly silenced when the same boy jumped out from his seat again and screamed…

"Daddy!!" – Youichi shouted his lungs out and raised both his to Natsume indicating him that Youichi wanted him to carry him.

-the café was like 'Huh?!'-everybody's thoughts except for one particular person

'I'm going to be rich' – Hotaru said while looking at his video cam

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

And that is the end of this chap. I hope I didn't disappoint you and this is long enough to make up for the very long time that I didn't update. And sorry for compounding suppose to be two chaps. I know that at this part I'm suppose to say what may be the next chap but then again I don't have a clue. I hope you enjoyed this chap. Wow, 3 minutes till midnight. Goodnight everybody. Oh before I forget, I would just like to tell you that you people are making me so happy. Why is it that I'm a little forgetful today? Oh, well, never mind. Hehe.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: hi everybody!! I don't why I'm asking this again but, should I delete this story or not? Oh, I do have a reason why I'm asking that… because, I admit, I'm making these chaps up… this is an unplanned story… who would want to read a story that almost has no skeleton… if you know what I mean? It seems to me that it's useless… and you can give me continuous sermons for asking stupid questions…

Natsume: figures, stupid people ask stupid questions

Me: and me? I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that

Natsume: pretend? I thought you're already deaf?

Me: reason why? I have time, even if it only al little. I already picked the title even if I don't know what'll happen but at least it's a start

Natsume: start of confusing the readers again, if that's what you mean

Me: well I'm not sure about that because I myself is confused with this story

Natsume: idiot

Me: -a tear fell from the corner of my eyes, serious about this, it's true-

Natsume: …

Me: nothing, just remembered something

Sakura-hime246 – I tried my best to update as soon as I can right now

fire dragonheart – haha

ih o w a l o n – thanks for saying that the previous chap was beautiful

xXblackwingsXx – who would like to join the 'hate stupid fans' fan club?

ruin princess – title of the songs, sorry I forgot… hehe… the first song was true my heart and the second was I hate that I love you, I don't know the artists because I really don't have a clue on bands and artists…

yujunsan – thanks

1FirePhoenix1 – thank you for saying that you like my fic…

Thank you for still reviewing my chaps, I really appreciate them and even if it seems that I somewhat don't like my own work, you still say that you like it. I just don't know why but ever since I don't know when I don't like my own creations. But don't get the wrong idea, I'm not emotional I just don't like them or should I say admit it…

Oh, I forgot to tell you that you can suggest whatever you want to happen, and I'll dedicate it to you since you gave me the idea… if I get to fit it…

I've been meaning to ask all of you this since the last chap but I forgot… could you please add my friendster account and my ym, if you have one and if you like and have the time… my fs is akerue08yc and my ym is akerue08 and please write ff and then penname in the optional message… hehe…

Don't mind me… when I'm happy I tend to be a little forgetful but I sometimes remember things immediately, sometimes… hehe…

And now the tenth chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Unprovoking Love

I admit that I don't know how to start this so let's just say that our daily routine happened once again…

I'm late, BUMP, Gomena-, Watch were your going Polka or should I say, Blueberries, Natsume hentai, Ohayo minna, Ohayo Mikan-chan/san/hime/Sakura-chan/san/hime, Hotaru, baka baka baka, Itai, Daijobo Mikan, Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume, Ohayo Sakura-san, Hn. (if it sounds weird, I'm very sorry, it's just that I'm a little lazy to type it. If it's confusing sorry)

Now it's Naru's turn…

"Ohayo, my wonderful srudents!!" – as he was sending a dangerously large amount of pheromones to his unknowing 'wonderful' students

Obviously, there was a certain someone who didn't get affected and there was a sole reason why she was not affected and it was just not because of her nullifying alice. This was a reason way more important.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Are you sure this is going to work, sensei?"

"As I have calculated that if I have released a specific amount, they would have forgotten about it"

"Thank you, sensei, but please make sure"

"Are you this is what you want? I mean, for them to forget about him?"

"Yes, sensei. I think this is for the better… to forget"

"Okay then"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Our favorite students now find themselves all in their respective rooms having splitting headaches. Only one student was not in her own room rather in her best friend's room.

"Ouch" – Hotaru groaned as sat up from her bed while gently rubbing her temple and looking at the clock indicating that it is almost time for dinner

"What has just happened a while ago? I can't remember a thing" – she asked herself when somebody unpurposely startled her and answered her question

"I just asked Narumi-sensei a favor. Are you okay? How's your headache?" –Mikan asked worriedly

"I'm fine, so what is this favor?"

"I asked him to remove your memories if him"

"Him?"

"-sigh- just read this, you'll eventually remember it" – as Mikan handed a journal to Hotaru

Hotaru looked up at Mikan suspiciously as she slowly opened the journal. Hotaru examined every detail and content of what was placed in the journal and suddenly said…

"Where did you get this?" – a little furious

"Umm, in your stuff?" – Mikan replied with a hint of fear noticeable in her voice

"How many times do I have to tell not to touch my stuff?" – threateningly

"Um… uh… I'm sorry!!" – as she went to hug Hotaru with teary and pleading eyes

"I just asked you, no need to be sorry" – as Hotaru hugged Mikan

"I'm sorry I did this without asking you. I… I… I just wanted him out of everybody's minds, I got scared"

"I told you already, it's okay. I also think that it is for the better"

"I'm sorry I snooped around your stuff without permission!! I'm really sorry!!"

"No problem and besides, if you haven't shown me this I would have forgotten all about this"

"Thank you, Hotaru" – as Mikan hugged tighter slightly giving Hotaru a hard time to breath

"It's fine Baka, stop squeezing to death and go back to your room, I still have a head ache you know"

"H-hai, see you at dinner!!" – Hotaru just nodded in return

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

At the dining hall we can see a very strange view. The students of a certain class were practically struggling their way to get their food, be seated and especially eat. The whole dining hall was almost a mess.

"Uh… guys, do you have a headache because I know I do" – Koko

"Ya, me too" "I have too" "ARG, it still hurts" "I'm dizzy" – Anna, Nonoko, Kitsunume, Mochu

"Do you remember anything about what happened in class, Yuu?" – Koko

"Well, I actually don't remember anything, I just suddenly woke up in my room and headed straight here when I noticed the time" – Yuu

"Me too" – the gang

Mikan knowing that they might get suspicious smiled and suddenly said…

"Never mind that, let's just eat. Maybe this way our headaches will lessens" – duh, she didn't have one

"O-okay"

'whew, that was close' – Mikan's thought

But somebody's radar is always on and caught her off-guard. He looked at Mikan with a suspicious look. Mikan realizing that Koko was looking at her, she just smiled weakly at him, raised her index finger and placed it on her mouth indicating that he should quiet and Koko knowing that it was something not to be meddled with just nodded in return.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Then suddenly people get nervous and always look before they go to the bathroom and that made people more paranoid than ever thinking that a plushy bunny is going to attack and eat them alive. And if they are unfortunate enough they might experience a slow, horrible, agonizing and horrible death by being chopped by the said plushy rabbit holding a bloody cleaver that looks like catsup. One by one their fingers or digits are being removed and next are the toes, then the lower arm and legs, after that the upper arm and thighs. Imagine yourself being chopped alive and witnessing your own death courtesy of an evil plushy bunny holding a bloody cleaver. After mutilating your limbs leaving you only with your head and body, it will slowly slice your body with a letter T and carefully open your skin and making you see your inside, the most visible is the ribs, intestines, pancreas and liver. Then it takes what somewhat looks like a tong and gets hold of your intestines. He then raises and eats it like a very long thin spaghetti noodle. It's a miracle that you could still stay alive even if almost everything in you was mutilated. Then after that it takes a-what looks like a grass cutter and starts crunching you chest ribs and feeding it to its baby dust bunnies holding bloody bread knives and now you can see your ever so trusty lungs. And suddenly Mrs. Plushy Bunny told it to stop. You can see that Mrs. Plushy Bunny is holding a bloody kitchen knife, Mrs. approached you and then took out your beloved lungs and used it as a bow for her head just like Minnie Mouse and then left. Leaving you with Mr. Plushy Bunny with the bloody cleaver then it grasps your heart and crushed it then it mercilessly chopped your head off and your remains were left to be eaten by the evil plushy bunny family. The end.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sorry for the sudden splurge of weirdness, because I don't know what to write and my brother suddenly viewed my webcam which is directed to the keyboard and then I pretended typing and thought of the killer plushy bunny holding a big bloody cleaver that looks likes covered with catsup. ARG… I forgot… on with the story, now where were we? Oh, the SHHHH part… Then again forget about the SHHHH part, let's go to the next scene, since because of the Plushy Bunny my mind suddenly had an idea…

Then everybody went straight to bed hoping that their little headaches would lessen but a worried one was again not in her room and she was worried sick…

"Hotaru, are you okay? How's your headache? Does it still hurt?"

"Stop it already Baka. It still hurts but I'm sure that it wouldn't kill me" – a little flinching

"No!! Don't say things like that, it scares me" – teary-eyed

"Aren't you done worrying about me yet?" – getting more irritated

"…" – still fussing over Hotaru

"Aren't you suppose to be fussing over somebody else" – as emotionless as Hotaru could be

"And who would that be?" – Mikan confusedly asked but still not stopping what she is doing

"Your kitty?" – found a plan to shoo Mikan away

"As far as I can remember, I don't have a cat" – dense

"Your boyfriend?" – getting impatient

"I have many boy friends, Hotaru, and besides they might already be asleep" – how dense can she get?

"Your beloved?" – totally irritated

"You are my beloved, Hotaru" – beamed – All hail the Queen of Denseness!!

"Natsume?"

-yes!! At long last she has fallen for the trap!!

"Ummm, Natsume can be called a kitty since he is the Black Cat, he can be also called my boyfriend since he is a guy and also my friend. Come to think of I am worried about him and I do kinda like him in weird sort of way" – holding her chin unconsciously blabbering her mind out

"Ummm, Natsume can be called a kitty since he is the Black Cat, he can be also called my boyfriend since he is a guy and also my friend. Come to think of I am worried about him and I do kinda like him…" – Hotaru smirking holding tape recorder, whoa where did that come from

When Mikan was still pondering about her thoughts she felt that she suddenly repeated herself and stopped and blush different shades of violet, just joking even if I like the color violet I wouldn't make her look like that, she would look like she beaten up to a pulp so I would change that to different shades of red. She stood up and said…

"Hotaru, I'm bored, I'll just walk around somewhere" – Hotaru just nodded at her

'Just like hitting two birds with one stone. I get her to stop bugging me and I also get her to confess and as a bonus I even proof' – Hotaru thought as she lay down in bed and went to sleep

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Mikan was walking absentmindedly while thinking about what she heard a while ago…

'he can also be called my boyfriend…'

'I am worried about him…'

'and I do kinda like him…'

'Natsume…'

_This means that love has a long fuse. It does not become irritated and angry. It is not easily offended._

Mikan sat down under a tree and unconsciously shouted

"ARG!! What is wrong with me?! Why do I keep on thinking about…"

"Who do you keep on thinking about?" – a nosy person

"Na-Natsume?" – obviously she was startled

"…" – duh?!

"I-it's none of your business!!" – looks away from Natsume

- and the glaring and teasing contest begins- -sorry dejavu-

"I'm actually surprised that you know how to think"

"Are you saying that I'm an idiot?"

"I'm not the one who said that"

"GRRR"

"Idiot"

"I told you, I'm not an idiot"

"Okay, Blueberries"

"Shut up, pervert"

"You shut up, idiotic blueberries"

"Jerk"

"Ugly idiotic blueberries"

Let's just say that they finished already and now it's the next day…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Let's speed this up a bit then it'll be back to normal where the point of arguing starts…

Daily routine, Ohayo students… there done…

The door of the class of 3D slowly opened revealing an eight year old silver haired boy peeking or looking for someone in the particular room. (I know confusing, me too I got confused, never mind that).

"Youichi!! How nice of you to visit me, your Onee-chan" – Sumire acknowledging the presence of our favorite ghost manipulator

"Go away ugly. I only have one Onee-chan and that is not you!!" – anger noticeable in his voice

"And who might that be You-chan" – it's harassment I tell you

"Don't you ever call You-chan you ugly hag"

"Why not?" – ahhhhhh child abuse

"Because only Mommy can call me that, so shut up!!

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Somewhere at the other side of the room…

"Shut up Grapes, you're making my ears bleed!"

"Pervert!!"

"Ugly"

"Jerk" – I like that word when it comes to describing Natsume hehe

"Ugly idiot"

"Arrogant" – also this word

"Ugly polka-dotted panties idiot"

"Bastard"

"Ugly dense polka-dotted panties idiot"

"Don't just add words to what you previously said pervert"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Before Natsume came make another statement somebody screamed making the two of them on stop and look at the voice of the owner's direction…

"ARG!! Go away! Go away! Make them stop! Make them stop!" – a green haired female kept on shouting and running in circles while a number of evil spirits is chasing her

"Daddy, Mommy!!" – the eight year old boy once again has slowly became a three year old boy and made he's way on Daddy's lap. And as for Mommy, Mommy sat beside Father and Son and called Youichi's attention and said…

"You-chan, could you please stop using your alice? It's slightly getting noisy in here" – Mikan asked Youichi in a very sweet tone – what in the world was she thinking while she picked the slightly? That was so not slightly, that wail can practically mistaken as a dying elephant

"O-okay, Mommy. I'm sorry" – apologetically

"You-chan, why are here? Don't you have classes?"

"I asked sensei if I can be with Daddy and Mommy today, she said but there is one condition" – after hearing this, Daddy adverted his attention from manga to mother and son attentively listening to their conversation

"And what is it You-chan?"

"Sensei said that I had to finish this and give to her by tomorrow" – Youichi said while showing her his assignment

-Mikan just smiled at him as she looks at the paper-

"I told sensei that it'll be okay and Daddy and Mommy can teach me later" – he's so cute

Peace and quiet at last

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-dejavu-

"Hello, my favorite students"

"Narumi-sensei, where is Jinno-sensei? Isn't he supposed to be in our next class, which is now?" – Yuu asked politely

"Oh that? I asked Jinno to give me his time because I have a very important announcement" – beaming with cheerfulness

"We have a new classmate" – Koko after he read Naru's mind

"Hey, I was the one who's suppose to say that, you're unfair" – crossed both arms and pouted

"Sensei don't you think that you should let him in now?" - Yuu

"Right! Please welcome your new classmate" – a boy with sunset orange hair and black eyes went inside their room

"Hello everybody, I am Shin Magirawashii. Nice to meet you" – bowed respectfully

"Before I leave, Shin-kun doesn't need a partner anymore. I already toured him earlier" – Naru said much to some females dismay

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Again at the other side of the room…

Our dear little Youichi jumped off Daddy's lap and cowered to Mommy right after he saw the new student

"Mommy, I'm scared!!" – teary-eyed while pointing at the new kid

Mikan's eyes widened then glared when he saw him. How she loathed him and despised him. And now what was he doing here? That traitor, has he no shame to show his face again? And is the academy still in its right mind, letting that despicable person again? What where they thinking?

"It's okay, don't worry, I'm here"

Youichi just cuddled closer to her gripping her shirt. I can't blame him though, that person standing in front was the one who tried to kidnap him

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sorry about the little Plushy episode and this weird chap… That's all. And I still have no clue on what the next title is… Sorry everybody… This isn't worth it…


	11. Chapter 11

Me: When I actually read the Bunny thing (because of your reviews) realization hit me that it really sounded weird. Yes, I realized it just now, hehe.

Natsume: weird people write weird stuff

Me: lucky for you I am working and when I mean working, not the writing a new chap working, it is the writing my mom's extremely long lesson plan working

Natsume: your point?

Me: I don't have time for your petty arguments

Natsume: finally peace at last

Me: you're are going to regret what you said after you read this chap

Natsume: - raises eyebrow -

Me: simply because I also regretted writing this chap

Natsume: …

Me: now for the reviews

Sakura-hime246 – I know, well who wouldn't hate that kind of person?

fire dragonheart – haha

ih o w a l o n – thanks for saying that the previous chap was beautiful

xXblackwingsXx – yup, he is a mad man, I agree

ruin princess – it's okay... hehe...

Thank you for still reviewing the previous chap even if it is junk.

-smiles- I'm happy while writing the first part of the chap

And now the eleventh chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Gentle Love

Knock Knock Knock

"Hotaru, why are you here?" – Mikan said as she opened the door while rubbing her eyes

"You need to explain something" – Hotaru said while making her own way to Mikan's bed

"What?" – Mikan said confusingly while following Hotaru

"In class? That Shin guy?"

"I clearly don't know Hotaru. I was meaning to ask Narumi-sensei earlier but I figured that it's just one of the foolish stunts of the academy that I have to deal with. It's really bothersome you know"

"Next question, why didn't they remember when they saw him"

"Hmmm, how do I explain this? … You remembered him because you remembered him earlier. They didn't remember him because a long time has already passed"

"Okay, now go to sleep, you still have training tomorrow and you do know that I don't like late comers"

"Goodnight Hotaru" – as she cuddled herself more in her bed

"Night, Mikan" – as she walked out, took on last glimpse and silently closed he door

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

'It's okay, don't worry, I'm here' – reminiscing her own words that calmed Youichi down

A number of days have already ended counting from the last he saw him but still I can sense his fear. I can't blame him though, that person was the one who tried to kidnap him, use him as bait and worse threatened to end the sweet innocence held captive in his eyes, was once again roaming in the academy. Youichi didn't deserve to be like this, is the racial discrimination bestowed upon him not enough? Is he supposed to be treated like a monster or some virus? Is it not right to be taken away from your sole parents at a very young age? No, he didn't. Never in a million years must he be like this. Being a little closer what normal could be is not for his selfish wants, it was his needs. To laugh and play with friends, to live a normal life without the awaiting harsh training, but he knew that one day must for it his is fate. All he needed is to live life and be loved. Is this too much to ask for little boy that ever since he opened his eyes he was never normal? But yet he managed to live, though it is not in way that he needed the most. He was able to find parent-figures to the two people he loves the most even if they are not biological, he still loves them as the same and they love him likewise.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"There you are Mommy! I was looking all over for you" – Youichi said as he approached Mommy sitting under the Sakura tree

"Hi, You-chan. Why are here? Don't you still have classes?" – Mikan

"I don't want to" – while lowering his head together with his voice – he's also becoming a three year old

"Why You-chan?" – Youichi clung to Mommy again and out-of-the-blue he said…

"Mommy, I want to go to Central Town" – (what's with Central Town, does it really make people feel better?)

"Okay, but I can't without –thinks for a while and sigh, 'this is for Youichi'– your Daddy, it's a rule"

"Mommy, where is Daddy?"

Mikan knowing where the exact location Natsume is, thought of an idea, now a little time for payback…

"You can try making a wish then count to three" –while gently poking Youichi's nose

"Really, Mommy?" – imagine a very happy Youichi with sparkly eyes, cute!!

'-nods' – Youichi intertwines his fingers together, closes his eyes, bows his head and began to make a wish

"I wish Daddy was here to accompany Mommy and me to Central Town"

"One" – Mikan Closes her eyes

"Two" – concentrates on Alice

"Three" – a strong wind came and Youichi slowly opens his eyes and…

-Oof-

"Itai" – down came a date fruit falling from a Sakura tree they were resting under. Wait can a Cherry Blossom tree bear a date fruit, moreover, can it bear fruit?

"Wow! Daddy! Mommy was right. I made a wish that you would go to Central Town with us and here you are like Mommy said" – a jumpy little Youichi went nearer to his slightly irritated Daddy jumping excitedly

"What? Who said tha-" - cut-off when he saw the teary eyed façade of a little disappointed Youichi

"Okay, we'll go to Central Town"

"Yey, Daddy said we can go to Central Town, just like what I said in my wish" – saying to Mommy

-just thinking about it makes me smile, Youichi is so cute-

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_This means that love does not behave disgracefully, dishonorably or indecently. It does not embarrass others by its action. It is characterized by tact and sensitivity. This also means that love should have good manners._

While we are on our way to the bus stop, here we find the little family also making their way to the bus stop…

"Daddy, I'm tired" – looks at Youichi then Mommy

"Polka, carry Youichi" – Daddy

"And why am I suppose to carry hi-" a little irritated at Natsume but stopped when he saw the eyes of the little ghost manipulator

"-sigh- -smile- Come here, You-chan" – as she carried You-chan then proceeded to the bus (no point in arguing when you see a cute face going to erupt in tears and don't forget the early upcoming party of Halloween if that so happens)

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

They were seated approximately in the middle of the bus. Mikan sat beside the window and Youichi is in between Natsume and Mikan.

"Mommy, Daddy" – Youichi mumbled in his sleep with a little smile visible on his face

They have just got off the bus. We see a scowling father beside a very happy not to mention loud mother and son scanning the place as if it is their first time…

"Wow, we're here!! - Where do you want to go now, You-chan? " – Youichi only said 'ah' in between since he can't mutter out some words properly

They roamed around Central Town and looking at stores, boutiques, fruit stands, a dress shop, a jewelry shop – oh a jewelry shop where we can find a pair of hazelnut eyes stopped for a while and started staring at a beautiful bracelet – , a department store, a book store – where we can hear a raven haired guy excusing himself to buy a manga and went inside the store – , a shoe store, a gadgets store – here we find a the raven haired guy catching up with family or rather his companions while reading a newly bought manga – , an appliance store – where can oversee guy carrying a little boy – , a café – oh the memories that transpired inside this café – , a toy store – we can see a little boy looking expectantly at the toy's inside…

"Polka, open the door" – not much of a gentleman is he?

"Why would I?"

"This?" – in a matter of fact tone pointing out that he has his hands are full – okay, as the author, I forgive him this time, since he has a very reasonably cute reason

"Fine, then" – as Mikan opens the door for her family or rather friends

Youichi is a very picky kid as I can say, they took a long time roaming around the store just to find the right one that Youichi likes and they ended up with buying Youichi a grey colored bear with black eyes and a green ribbon around its neck and it's just about two feet. Imagine Natsume carrying a little kid hugging a bear.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Mommy and Youichi are currently eating their Howalons courtesy of Daddy under a shade of a tree.

"Natsume, do you want some?"

"Why would I?"

"You couldn't have just said no I if didn't want some" – cross her arms and tried to make an angry but ended up pouting

"Daddy" – Youichi said as he is trying to feed Daddy a piece Howalon

Natsume took a bite from it and in return left Mikan slightly angrier…

"Hey, why didn't you accept mine?"

"How can I be sure that you didn't put something in it?"

"Are you saying that I put poison in it?" – (nice way of having a meaningful conversation, all questions)

"Now that you mention, did _you_ put poison in it?"

"Of course, I didn't. Why would I?"

"If you didn't put poison in it, maybe you put a lab potion from your Potion classmate"

Mikan too angry to fully pay attention to what Natsume is saying blurted out…

"Hey, Nonoko is not only my classmate; she's also your classmate, give her some respect will you? And why would I give put a love potion in it? Why would I want you – pause for a while then bows head – to love me?"

But their sweet little moment was disrupted when Mikan and Youichi saw their most despised person approaching them holding something that looks sweet but is better off being burnt…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sunset time

-thoughts of Mommy-

"WHAT IS!!"

-insert clip-

Shin approaching Mikan like he was a childhood friend

'oh if only you knew who I really was, you would have been running for your life right now'

But in the exterior we can see Mikan easily fool him with her almost unnoticeably fake smile.

And Koko, knowing the reason why her thoughts is like that just sweat-dropped

"WRONG WITH!!"

-insert clip-

Shin giving Mikan a box of Howalons.

Mikan smiles with an unnoticeable twitch

Koko sweat-drops more

"THIS!!"

-insert clip-

Shin giving Mikan a dozen of assorted colors of heart balloons.

'oh if only these balloons are your head so that I can pop it in every unimaginable way I can think of'

A bigger sweat-drop for Koko

"GUY!!"

-insert clip-

Shin gives Mikan a box of chocolates.

'how I wish I could smother these chocolates to your face'

Good work Koko that is the biggest the biggest sweat-drop I have ever seen, I'm giving you a raise

"UGH… Just thinking about it makes me shiver and now this? And in front of Youichi!!" – screaming thoughts people

-if this part is confusing give me ideas on how do I improve it-

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Now let us go back to reality…

As I was saying, 'Shin' – ugh – was approaching Mikan holding a bouquet of red roses (I must say that the flowers are beautiful but if it came from that guy? All beauty is wasted), oblivious to the fact that he is receiving an obviously dangerous death glare from the family resting under the tree, he still approached the light of the family…

"Hi, Mikan, I just wanted to give you these, hope you like them" – as Shin gives Mikan the hideous flowers with a smile and left the very annoyed family

"Oh, thank you" – Mikan has her head down so he couldn't see her reaction but one thing I know is that she is not at pleased with the flowers

Mikan noticed a note and after she read it her eyes widened, then anger…

She took a deep breath and said…

"You-chan, what do you want to do with these flowers" – Mikan said sweetly but Youichi already knew the meaning of what Mommy said and had a very weird glint in his eyes

"Daddy" – Youichi holding the bouquet giving it to Daddy. Daddy took the flowers, looked at them in disgust and then put his attention to his son

"Fire, Daddy, Fire!!" – Youichi told his Daddy with glee while clapping his hands. – so cute!! –

As we say, a father would do anything to make his child happy, right?

He threw the flowers a little farther away from them and snapped his fingers and the once ugly flowers became beautiful.

But suddenly Youichi threw something at the ablazed lovely flowers and out came amazing fireworks…

"Fireworks, Daddy!! Fireworks, Mommy!!" – oh the cuteness of Youichi

Mommy and Daddy just smiled at Youichi (Natsume with a very micro-smile but deep inside he is happy) and then placed their attention back to the fireworks…

"You-chan, where did you get those fireworks?" – Mommy

"Uncle Koko, Mommy!!" – Youichi

'note to self, don't get Youichi to be too much influenced by Koko' – she continued to look at the fireworks not noticing that someone is looking at them…

'how dare you? I will no longer wait for orders; I shall make my own decisions now' – somebody's thoughts as jealousy takes over him. He's been trying to court Mikan for days now, oblivious to her true identity

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

After the fireworks ended, we can now see our little Youichi sleeping in between Mommy and Daddy. He is still a kid after all and is constantly using his alice, he needs lots of rest. But their peaceful state was interrupted by a fuming (oh, I forgot, I just fired the fume guys, well I'll hire some new ones so I can still use fumes, continue…) by a fuming orange haired guy. This view made Youichi more scared and made his parents angrier, especially Mommy…

"You little brat, how dare you do that to my gift?!" – while sending bullets that was only a few inches near them

"Mommy!!" – scaring Youichi more

"You!! Stay away from Mikan and don't you dare call her Mommy!!" – he said to our poor little Youichi – note to self, I am so going to make you suffer for scaring Youichi like that

-Youichi just gripped to her Mommy more and Mikan stood up-

"Natsume, take Youichi to a safe place"

"I won't" – Natsume said ignorantly

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I know this chap is still short but... I'm sorry guys...

I'm not sure but i think the next title will be Coversome Love...


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Wow, I get to update today. I wrote this as fast as I can. I wrote this in two days

Natsume: great , amazing – sarcasm people, he would never give out sweet compliments

Me: no time for arguments Daidai-kun

Natsume: …

Me: since I just finished this, I'm going to play a game. It's called "draw my thing". This is a fun game, I must say. I got addicted to this freeworldgroup. com /games8/gameindex/drawmything.htm (remove the space bar) it's really fun you should try it. just don't like the part on how they name guest. They name it like "LameGuest#" and the home description is like "lives in mom's basement or something like that"

Natsume: it's because you are lame

Me: no time Daidai-kun, no time. Consider yourself lucky

Natsume: and Black Cat means Good Luck (I just remembered, this is a title of somebody's fic, you should read it, I forgot the author though, but I tell this is good and interesting and it's funny too)

Me: and now for those who currently reviewed this chap

SuMMeR OrAngE – me too, I hate him, for scaring Youichi, don't worry, I'll get rid of him… haha…

fire dragonheart – haha

gigil12345 – is this soon enough??

xXblackwingsXx – there, I updated as soon as I can. Hope you liked this chap,.. hehe…

chIaRa hazelLe – my dear cousin (ewww, I think I'm going to puke)

Me saying to my dear (yuck) cousin: idiot, you praise me too much. There, now you got your request as "special mention". Happy know? And I know, I'm cruel, don't even bother pointing it out, because I already said it, duh!! :P

Me: done

Thank you for reviewing the previous chap even if I personally find it messy. Sorry to everybody because my works seem kind of rush. Okay, stop the drama

And now the twelfth chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Coversome Love

"I won't" – Natsume said ignorantly

"Then I have no choice then, -sigh- I'm sorry, Natsume" – Mikan snapped her fingers which made a barrier around a 10 meter range making an illusion outside the barrier. Mikan again snapped her fingers revealing her true identity making both teens eyes widened. Mikan was wearing a blue tank top with blue peacock feathers and crystals at the left side as a design, a blue three fourth sleeved jacket that reaches above her stomach, a denim pleated skirt with embedded crystals at the right side, a pair of knee high boots and also revealing different accessories ranging from dangling earrings, a silver necklace with a crystal tear drop as a pendant, three silver bangles on her right wrist, different silver rings on some of her left fingers. Her hair was in a messy bun that was being held by a hair clamp covered with crystals and feathers. But these were not what caught their attention. Mikan's mask was blue in color, it was only covering the surrounding of her eyes to her nose bridge and partially the right part of her face, it was composed of blue feathers that looked like a peacock's and gems. (sorry bad description, just think of her wearing something that is glittery with a motif of blue, blue peacock feathers and crystals) And realization came to them. Mikan is…

"You're Crystal Phoenix?!" – screamed the very startled Shin

'-nod and then smirks-' – I kinda don't like typing this, Mikan is in mission mode again

"And to think that I liked you. What kind of person am I? Loving the person that nearly killed me and made me suffer because of my failure? ARG… I can't take this anymore!" – Shin screamed his thoughts as he was fighting himself out of confusion

"Natsume, climb the tree and please protect Youichi" – Mikan said

While Natsume and Youichi was seated safely on a branch Youichi became an eight year old and told his Daddy about what happened between his Mommy in the form of Crystal Phoenix, Shin and him. Upon hearing this, Natsume became angrier but hid his expression from little Youichi. Now back to orange head and Mikan…

"Why didn't you tell me that you're the Legendary Crystal Phoenix?" – three bullets came out from his hands

"I would never reveal my identity to an enemy" – dodges bullets and kicks Shin's stomach

"You just did" – punches Mikan on the stomach

"I had no choice" – dodges and throws Shin at the edge of the barrier making him feel like he hit and invisible wall

"I hate all of you!! Go to hell!!" – as he created five bullets and grazed Mikan right thigh

Mikan held her thigh to stop is from losing more blood…

"Never come back here again!!" – Mikan shouted and stole his alice but alas he escaped again using an alice stone

After that Mikan felt numb and Natsume and Youchi jumped off from the tree…

"Mommy/Mikan!!" – father and son screamed…

"I'm so sorry" – Mikan weakly said and fainted in Natsume's arms

"Mommy!! Wake up Mommy, wake up!!" – cried Youichi unleashing a number of his friends that made spectators run away in fear

"Youichi, she's tired, let her sleep" – Daddy calmed Youichi down while patting his head

"-achoo- O-okay – sniff – Daddy, - snif – I'm sory" – as he stopped himself from crying

"Let's go back, Youichi"

'nods

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Natsume carried Mikan bridal style while Youichi held his pants with his left hand and at his right hand holding the teddy bear his parents gave him. They hurriedly went to the bus and sat at the back seat to let Mikan lay down as comfortable as she can possibly get which sleeping on Natsume's lap.

-fast forward-

Father and son rushed Mommy to the hospital…

"Doctor, take care of Mommy for me" – Youichi said worriedly

"Of course, I will Youichi" – as the doctor bent down and patted Youichi's head and then left…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!

"IMAI!! IMAI!! OPEN THIS DOOR!! IMAI!!" – panicking Natsume banged on the Ice Queen's lab door making a very disturbing ruckus.

After a few more bangs, the door opened revealing a slightly or should I say a very irritated Hotaru rubbing her temples…

"What is your problem Hyuuga?! I am in the middle of upgrading my latest invention!!"

"Imai, problem"

"I have no time to hear this" – Hotaru said trying to go back to his work but suddenly halted when she felt a tight grip on her wrist

"-glares-"

"Mikan… Hospital… Now"

"Who is with her?"

"Youichi… ARG… No time for questions Imai… Let's go now!!"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-flashback-

"Youichi, guard Mikan in her assigned room. Make sure no one comes in until I get back" – Natsume

"Yes, Daddy" – Youichi nodded then went inside the room with her Mommy.

Youichi pulled a nearby chair and sat beside his Mommy.

"Mommy, I hope you'll wake up soon. You're making Daddy and I worried" – he said as he held his Mommy's hand with his right hand and clutching his teddy bear with his left.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

_This word cover means to pass over in silence, to keep confidential. Love is patient with the faults of others. It doesn't critcise and broadcast to the world the faults of others. Love is there even when it knows the other is not perfect._

"Youichi, open the door it's me" – Natsume said after he knocked on Mikan's door

"Mikan!!" – Hotaru rushed to Mikan when she saw her on the hospital bed sleeping with a bag of dextrose beside her

"Ho-Hotaru? Where am I? Why are you here?" – Mikan confusedly said as she just fluttered eyes open

"Baka, you're here in the hospital. Hyuuga there disturbed me and said that I should come here" – as Hotaru pointed a slightly accusing finger to Natsume. Hence, deep inside, she was thankful to the Hyuuga, but never in a million years would she admit that.

"Thank you, everybody" – Mikan smiled

"Now tell me what happened" – Hotaru said in an authoritative way

Mikan explained to her their encounter with the orange head. Mikan, noticing that her best friend is already fuming with anger, suddenly said…

"Hotaru, don't let them know" – Mikan said pleadingly

"How do you suppose I do that?" – Hotaru raised a brow

"Here" – as Mikan pulled out a strand f her and made an astral drop of herself wearing a school uniform

Natsume and Youichi stood there wide eyed when they saw another Mikan. Hotaru couldn't stand their stupid expressions or so that's what she calls it took a deep breath and started explaining…

"Mikan's missions are not usually held at night, actually there is no specific time. Since Mikan doesn't want to be absent and doesn't want suspicions and people worrying about her, she creates herself an astral drop. If you're wondering, Mikan can also feel her astral drop's emotions even if she is away. For short, that astral drop is like her doppelganger and she still knows and feels what is happening even if she is on missions"

After Hotaru's unusually long explanation, they saw Mikan sleeping again. Hotaru went out of the room, dragging Mikan's astral drop along with her. Natsume, seeing Youichi yawn escorted him to his room and tucked him to bed.

After that Natsume went straight to Mikan and felt relieved when he saw her sleeping peacefully and sat on the chair Youichi was seating before…

Natsume was trying to sort things out in his thoughts as he was gazing at the sleeping brunette. Then anger took ever him. He stood up, took one last look at the sleeping angel and run to the Northern Forest.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Persona!! Show yourself!!" – Natsume shouted with pure anger visible in his voice

"What a nice surprise, the Black Cat coming to me, without even being called" – Persona suddenly appeared from who knows where and mockingly said

"Explain, Persona!!"

"What?" – oh the irony of mockery

"Don't you what me, you clearly know why I'm here for" – growing impatient by the minute

"Oh, you mean Crystal Phoenix?"

"I told you not to go near her"

"What are you saying, my dear kuro-neko? She voluntarily went to me" – emphasizing the word voluntarily

"What do you mean?" – pure anger in his voice while trying to find an explanation

"She came to me to help you" – go on, mock him more

"…"

"It seems to me that you don't believe me"

"…"

"Crystal Phoenix, show yourself"

Mikan appeared walking to side of Persona with her head down low. She gave Natsume an apologetic look and bowed her head again. Natsume just stood there, shocked.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-flashback-

I felt the presence somebody I clearly know, I knew that he wanted to talk to me. I needed a plan on how to leave this room for a while, but I can't, since Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume are still here. They might get angrier than before. I pretended to be asleep and then I heard Youichi yawned and Natsume took him to his room.

'This is my chance' – Mikan thought

Mikan created herself another astral drop and jumped out from the window and met with her least favorite teacher, Persona.

I was now in the Northern Forest, and then I felt the presence of the Black Cat and hid myself away from his sight and waited for further orders. I was now feeling nervous, scared and troubled.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Now that both of you are here, let's start discussing your punishment, Crystal Pheonix" – Persona said with pure danger in his voice

"Yes, Master" – Mikan bowed obediently

"…" – Natsume

"Let me see, your violations are: 1) You revealed your identity to enemies, 2) You let the enemy escape, and last but not the least, 3) You blew you cover and showed yourself to the Black Cat as Crystal Phoenix"

"I'm sorry, Master" – Mikan

"All in all, that would be…" – before Persona could make his decisions he was cut off by…

"Wait" – Natsume

Mikan was shocked by Natsume's action and Persona simply looked at him with amusement in his eyes

"I'll do take her punishments, it's my fault"

"My, my, I was expecting you to say that, my little kitty"

"Don't call me that!! Just tell me what'll do already" – growing impatient

"Very well then, meet me tomorrow night. Same time, same place"

"Tsk" – Natsume said then walked away and went back to Mikan to do some interrogation

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Persona-sensei" – Mikan called

"What is it, Crystal Phoenix?" – Persona asked

-break time, midnight snack/breakfast (time, 1:00am), red velvet cake from red ribbon, okay, done, continue story-

"How many missions and what type?"

"Three and your type of missions"

Mikan shuddered at the consequences Persona gave. Mikan's missions are not like Natsume's and the other dangerous ability types missions; hers was harder and more dangerous.

"Can you only make him do one normal mission?"

"And I suppose that you will the rest?"

"Yes, sensei. I'll work overtime"

"Okay, but you must do three missions"

"Yes, sensei"

"Meet me day after tomorrow morning. And Crystal, no more mistakes" – he surely was dead serious about this

"Yes, sensei"

Mikan went back to the hospital's room and luckily Natsume wasn't there yet.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

'Good thing Natsume's not here yet. Maybe he's still trying to calm his nerves down. I'm still scared about this, what if he won't forgive me. And how will I tell Hotaru, moreover, will I have the courage to tell her? –yawn- I guess I better think about this tomorrow, I'm still tired because of that stupid AAO kid' – Mikan thought

Mikan then drifted to sleep.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I was wandering around, not minding where my feet will lead me. I'm still angry about everything. Damn that, Persona. He didn't even tell me. Furthermore, her missions are more dangerous than mine, meaning to say, harder than what I usually get and more exhausting. No wonder she's always fall asleep during classes. And why didn't I think of that? The sudden change in her star ranking. I was supposed to protect her, not to be protected by her. Why did she come to him in the first place?

I realized my feet lead me to Mikan's room. I was deeply depressed. I opened the door and found her sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. I sat beside and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow, everything will be fine.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I forced myself to update today. Luckily I didn't have a block. Reason, I won't be updating tomorrow. Next chap is Persevering Love, one thing I know about this chap is that it will be a not so good chap.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: No more chit chat. Let's get straight to the point, reviews, I don't own it and story…

Me: and now for those who currently reviewed the previous chap

fire dragonheart – haha nice

gigil12345 – sorry if this is not good enough

chIaRa hazelLe – yo, now you know why I'm too lazy to play with you, reason, still cramming to do everything little part of everything in one day

Erilin-chan – thank you for taking time in reading and reviewing my story

Thank you for reviewing the previous chap even if I personally find it messy. Sorry to everybody because my works seem kind of rush. Okay, stop the drama

And now the thirteenth chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Persevering Love

_Love always stands its ground and holds out. It will outlast anything. Real love will last though all sorts of trials, tribulations and stresses._

When I woke up I saw that it was only 2 in the morning. I also saw Natsume sleeping beside my hospital bed. He looked so peaceful, innocent, and calm and as if he didn't have a worry in his life. How I wish he is really like that. How I wish that he never went to those dangerous, it's not as if just by having his alice is slowly consuming his life. Yes, he had a choice whether to do missions or not. But it was too risky; his sister's life was in line as far as I know. He was deprived of his own childhood. He never learned to laugh, moreover, smile. I'm sorry, Natsume, I'm really sorry, this all I can do for you.

I felt a tear coming out from my right eye. I really am about this. He told me to stay away, but I couldn't. There was something in him that makes me want to be nearer to him. I wanted to give him what he needs and if possible, what he wants. But he gave me a simple request, but I didn't follow him. I don't even know if what I am doing is right, all I know is I wanted to help him.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, as much as I want to stay awake for a little longer, I couldn't. I need as much rest I can get. And at the same time wake up with a smile on my face, I need to try my best no to look troubled.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I was having a dreamless sleep and was awakened by few strays of sunlight coming from the window. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes from the light. I gazed at the sleeping girl beside me. I felt guilty, very guilty indeed. I swore to keep her away from the darkness. Yet, without even my knowledge she voluntarily came to that wrench that I call a sensei, or should I say, master?

How I loathe him, from the very beginning. I could still remember the times I went training under him. Using the word hard was an understatement, his training was almost death defying. He made me do laps around the academy every single day, he spars with me rather tries to kill me with his stupid alice, he makes me use my alice to the extent that I will wince in pain and he force me to study lots of martial arts techniques in just a few months.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-almost time for classes

Knock knock

"Hyuuga, how is the baka?" – Hotaru asked stoically as she opened the door

And on cue

"Ho-Hotaru?" – Mikan woke up while rubbing her eyes

"So, the Baka has already awaken" – Hotaru

"Hotaru, you meanie" – Mikan pouting. Mikan realized that they were not the only ones in the room

"Oh, good morning. Why are you here?" – Mikan asked confusingly

"We came here to check up on you, Sakura-san" – Ruka

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon. I'm fine"

"Master, did you have you have a good sleep" – Mikan's astral drop wearing her uniform

"Yes, Mina, do your best in school!!" – Mikan smiled at her (she decided to give her astral drop a name)

"Yes, Master" – Mina smiled

"Natsume, are coming with us?" – Ruka

"No, too lazy" – Natsume

"Okay" – Ruka said and nodded. Natsume nodded in return

"Nogi, let's go. If we're late you're gonna pay me 15 rabbits excluding the part that you are going to be my slave" – Hotaru

Misa and Hotaru went out of the room while Ruka is being dragged out.

Click. There goes the sound of the door closing. And now we can hear faint screams of complaint and annoyance.

"Imai, I can walk on my own, no need to drag me"

"We're going to be late Nogi"

"Why don't you just get your duck scooter"

"I can't. Need to watch over Baka Mina here"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Moments have passed after the trio visited Mikan and Natsume. The room was still engulfed with silence. They could even hear each other's breathing if that is even possible.

Natsume was sitting silently on the couch making it look like he is concentrating on his manga.

Mikan was spacing out while looking at the window.

'Stupid Polka, why didn't she tell me'

'I really wanted to tell him how sorry I am, I want to explain to him why I came to Persona in the first, but I'm too scared. Scared that he will now what I really feel, scared that he will now that I worry every time he goes on missions, but now that he is angrier, I'm more afraid. What if he didn't understand? What if he didn't give me a chance to explain? What if he hates me more? What about our friendship that I worked hard for, just to understand him'

'what came into her mind? That baka, I was relieved that I'm protecting her, but now, this is more troublesome. Just thinking that she's putting her life in danger shatters me more'

'just remember this Mikan, you're doing this for him. Now rest, you still need sufficient energy for your mission tomorrow' – Mikan thought and slowly drifted to sleep

'Baka, why am I thinking about this? I already feel useless enough now that I know that she goes on missions. I have a mission tonight. I'm doing this for her. It's all my fault anyways, I didn't do what she told me, I didn't leave her. But at the same time, it not, I couldn't help myself, knowing that someone is threatening her life. Go to sleep' – Natsume thought and went to sleep

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-fast forward to dinner time-

Click. There goes the sound of the door opening.

There reveals the sight of two soundly sleeping teens. But the serenity of the room was disturbed when…

Baka baka baka baka

"Wake up sleepy heads, time for lunch" – Hotaru and Mina was in sight and Amanatsu carrying some clothes

"Imai!!" – Natsume said annoyingly

"Itai!!" – Mikan

"You two owe me 30 rabbits each" – Hotaru

"Why would they owe you anything? You're not the one who brought these" – Ruka appeared while struggling to carry two food trays

"Two things, one, I was the one who thought of it, and two, it wasted energy blackmailing you to carry those" – Hotaru said in a matter of fact tone

"Mina, give these two those bakas" – Hotaru took the trays from Ruka and gave it to Mina

"Yes, Master Hotaru" – Mina obediently said and gave it to the two 'bakas'

"Thank you everybody!!" – Mikan her food like she has never ate for a thousand years

"Hn. Pig" – Natsume said as he maturely ate his

"I'm not a pig. I'm just hungry!!" – Mikan said spitting some food out of her mouth

"Idiotic pig" – Natsume 'at least she's talking to me' – his thought

"Natsume, I'm eating here. Don't spoil my appetite"

"Like an idiot like you losses appetite"

"Ignore… ignore… ignore…" – Mikan said again and again then continued eating

"Whatever"

"Finish!! Thank you!!" – Mikan

Ruka took the trays from them, orders from the Great Blackmailer

"Pay up bakas" – Hotaru

"Just take it on from my savings Hotaru" – Mikan (Hotaru holds her money, or else it will be depleted at once from buying too much Howalons)

"Ruka will pay for mine" – Natsume

"B-but…" – Ruka

"Didn't bring my wallet" – Natsume said then continued reading his manga

"Pay up, Nogi" – Hotaru

'-sigh-' – Ruka paid Hotaru. (Poor Ruka, blackmailed, force to be a servant then asked to pay food that he didn't even eat)

Baka baka

"Nogi, stop sulking, we're going to our dorms" – Hotaru shot Ruka with Baka Gun

"Goodnight Master, goodnight Natsume-sama" – Mina then the three went out of the room

Natsume and Mikan took turns using the bathroom. Natsume proceeded in reading his manga and Mikan instantly went to sleep.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

'It's time' – Natsume stood up and went to the Northern Forest

-Northern Forest

"What a surprise, I didn't think that you'd really come" – Persona

"Whatever" – Natsume 'it's my fault, I should' – his thought

"So, how do you feel now you know that…"

"Shut up. Just tell the mission"

"In a hurry are we?"

'-glares-'

"You are to escort a very important official out of the academy and to Tokyo Hotel, make sure he arrives safe… Your bike will be waiting for you at the gate. Be careful, Natsume, I don't like failures"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Here we see our Black Cat getting on his black ducati monster 696. The black limo is in sight. Natsume went a little further back. He heated the guns that were aimed at the limo on their way out. Half way to the hotel, the limo was halted by five men on motorcycles. He parked his bike to a safe distance and ran to the limo. He was beating the men to their near deaths but suddenly a man pulled the trigger and shot aimlessly and all of them fell unconscious. Luckily the official or the limo was not hit, but unfortunately he got a deep graze on his right arm. Ignoring the pain, he went back to his bike and escorted the limo to the hotel and went straight back to the academy. He left his bike at the front gate, left the guards to take care of it and went to Persona.

"Status report" – Persona

"Mission complete" – Natsume 'stupid teacher' – his thoughts

"Dismissed"

Natsume went straight to the hospital room after being dismissed.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

click

"Damn it!!" – Natsume groaned as he plunges himself on the sofa making Mikan wake up

"N-Natsume, are you okay?" – fussing over Natsume worriedly

"I'm fine" – he said arrogantly

"Y-you're shot" – Mikan said as she saw blood on Natsume's right arm

"I'm fine!!" – annoyed

"Let me just mend it for you"

"I said. I'm fine!!"

"No, you're not" – she said in a very low but audible voice and then she bandaged his wound with a nearby gauze

'baka' – Natsume thought

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Time for our daily visit…

Hotaru, Ruka and Mina opened the door and saw things in a different angle. They saw Natsume sleeping on the bed and Mikan snoozing soundly on the sofa.

Now for the wakeup call…

Baka baka baka baka

"Imai!!/Itaii!!" – it rhymes

"Good morning Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Mina" – Mikan

"Good morning, Master/Sakura-san" – Mina and Ruka

"Nogi, their clothes" – Hotaru is treating Ruka like a slave. Ruka gave them their clothes and Hotaru dragged him again for they will be late. If you call 10 mins advance late.

"Bye Master, bye Natsume-sama" – Mina said

"Bye, thank you"

Mikan used the bathroom first, then Natsume. After a few minutes, when Natsume was done, he saw Mikan sleeping peacefully.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Good, you're on time" – Persona

"I told you not to give him a dangerous mission"

"My apologies, Crystal Phoenix, it seems that we weren't very much informed" – Persona's evil, that's impossible, the AA is the best, how could he not be informed in full details?

"Just tell me what to do"

"Here's the list, your teleportation stone, a disc and a syringe. Do it in order, follow the rules and I will not allow failures"

"Have I ever failed you?"

"Time's running, Crystal" "As much as possible don't use any alices"

"Tch, as if I don't know that" – then Mikan looked at the list and teleported

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-Morning-

1. Retrieve alice stones from the AAO. Warehouse # 13.

Mikan teleported herself to the nearest hiding place she could possibly get. There were approximately five guards patrolling around the warehouse. She knocked out the guards one by one without gaining a scratch. She took the five alice stones that are locate in the middle of the warehouse.

-Afternoon-

2. Copy information about the new members of the AAO. Warehouse 29, main computer.

I arrived at the warehouse and saw that there were a number of guards. Knock each one of them by hitting the back of their necks (I learned some martial arts techniques through training). I went inside and took a turn to the hall leading to the controls room. As I went inside, there were more men, some mainframes and supercomputers. I fought them with all my might, but I got a little tired so a few of them managed to give me hard blows. After that, I approached what looked like the main server. I inserted the disc and encoded for about 5 minutes. I copied all the files to the disc, it finished for about 10 minutes. I hurriedly went out of the warehouse to proceed to my last punishment mission.

-After lunch, in the AA, still classes-

3. Obtain antidote from the AAO and rescue an alice. Warehouse # 29. Report to me immediately.

I teleported to warehouse, I made the guards unconscious and went inside. I observed my surroundings this warehouse was different, it was like a lab. I saw people in lab gowns; they were observing something rather someone.

What was inside was like a room. Everything was white, the walls, the bed, the chair, the table and etc. There were toys, a tv and a video game. Almost all a kid could ever want. The kid has short hair just like Hotaru and was facing its back at me peacefully playing a video game. Judging by my first impression, it was a boy, but I found myself wrong when a doctor called the kid and faced me, she was a girl. I noticed that she looked a lot like a person I know; she also had jet black hair.

I approached the scientists and tried beat them. Luckily, I did. And unfortunately, one was still conscious; he injected something in my right arm. Even if it was too late, I ignored the pain and kicked him in the stomach for a little taste of revenge.

I limply went near the girl…

"Little girl" – I called her trying to get her attention

"Who are you and why are you here?" – she said as she tore her eyes away from the video game

"I'm Crystal Phoenix. I'm here to get you and to obtain an antidote" – I said with exhaustion clear in my voice

"I see"

"Would you mind telling me where can I find the antidote"

"It's me, here, take some from my arm" – as she stopped and rolled-up her right sleeve

"This is going to hurt a little" – I said as if trying to calm her down

"Don't worry, I'm used to it" – I injected the syringe on her right arm and took some of her blood

"Thank you, may know your name?"

"Don't even bother; my name is not of importance to you"

"Okay, then, let's go"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-let's go back to after lunch, AA, in class-

Right in the middle of classes…

THUD

"Mikan!! Are you alright?" – Yuu asked her worriedly

"I'm fine, Yuu. No need to worry. I just slept late" – she told Yuu as he helped her up back to her seat

Hotaru approached her and said…

"Baka, we need to talk" – Hotaru said menacingly

"W-what about Hotaru?" – she stuttered

"Nogi, come with us" – Hotaru said authoritatively

Hotaru dragged her out of the room with Ruka following after them.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-Outside the room

"Where is she?" – Hotaru asked her angrily

"W-who, Master Hotaru?" – she asked

"Don't play innocent with me Mina, where is Mikan?" – Hotaru asked growing angrier by the minute

"M-Master? She's in the hospital, remember?"

"Well, let's see about that" – Hotaru said then dragged the two to the hospital

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

BANG BAKA BAKA

There goes the slam of the door opening and the Baka Gun hitting Natsume's head twice making him and the brunette awaken…

"What is your problem, Imai?" – Natsume asked irritatedly

"You, didn't look after her" – Hotaru said emphasizing the word you

"What are you saying?" – Natsume asked getting more annoyed but has just been ignored by the Great Blackmailer and shifted her gaze to the brunette.

"Who are you?" – Hotaru asked the girl on the hospital bed

"W-what are you saying? I'm your best friend" – she answered fear visible in her voice

The two boys present in the room were obviously confused why Hotaru is acting that way but chose not to interrupt. Better be silent than taste the wrath of her Baka Gun.

"You're a bad liar, just like your master. Now tell me, who are you?"

The brunette sighed and stood up from the bed and said…

"I'm sorry for lying, Master Hotaru. I didn't know what I'm supposed to say. I'm Nami, Master Hotaru, my deep apologies" – Nami said as she bowed for apology

With this statement, the two boys were in utter shock, and once again stood there, in silence.

"Now, tell me, where is she?" – Hotaru said calming down a little

"On a mission, Master Hotaru" – Mina answered 'I'm sorry master, I just can't stand seeing Master Hotaru upset. She scares me too much' she thought to herself

"What type?"

"C-type, Master" – every person who does missions are entitled to a codename, there are two types of mission, depending on codename. For example, "Black Cat" meaning B-type and C-type, the first one is always the hardest one could get. For short, Mikan is doing the hardest.

'That Baka, making ' – Hotaru thought

-fast forward dinner time-

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Mina and Nami are eating their dinner. The three of them decided to eat here and wait for Mikan to arrive.

"AAAHHH!!" – Mina and Nami groaned in pain as they both clutched on their own right arms.

Making everybody in the room more worried than they already are.

'Sakura-san' – Ruka

'Mikan' – Natsume

'I am so going to kill that baka the minute she arrives here' - Hotaru

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sorry for the late update guys, I was squeezed with work and I had a hard time thinking about what missions to give them. Sorry if this chap is not worth the wait and didn't meet up to your expectations, even I think so too.

Can any of you guys guess my five favorite GA characters?

I think the next chap will be the end, which is entitled Forgiving Love. Thank you everybody!! Oh and before I forget, SORRY!!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: sorry if I took time finishing this. I got depressed for an unknown reason, maybe I just missed my classmates, and accidentally became obsessed with a new story, I think it's called a story, it's entitled perils of the moon but I think it's a not so good one

Natsume: it's because you made it

Me: umm, Daidai-kun, I wasn't talking to you

Natsume: you just did

Me: hey, Daidai-kun, I didn't know you like Koko

Natsume: I don't

Me: it said so here – points at pieces of junk paper

Natsume: you are so going to erase that

Me: what I don't want to? and besides, I'll just embarrass you, right? No biggie

Natsume: Remove it, now!!

Me: No!! I'm too lazy to do that for you

Natsume: 'glares more'

Me: I can place anything I want here, and I still hate you, you made Natsu-chan cry

Natsume: 'raises an eyebrow'

Me: yes you did!! It's all your fault you prideful idiot

Me: wonder what her and you're fan clubs will do to you, I really hope they make you suffer after this

Me: woohoo!! Daidai-kun is gay!! Sorry Natsu-chan, just can't help it

And now the fourteenth chap…

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

How to Know if You Are In Love?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Forgiving Love

_Lastly, this is a MUST for a successful love story. If a guy is not willing to forgive and forget, he is not exhibiting love. Love doesn't hold grudges when it has been wronged. It doesn't remain resentful._

_Remember this: Love forgets past failures and sins._

I was wincing in pain when we got out of the warehouse. I was carrying the little girl at my back while my left hand is clutching on my right arm.

What the heck did that scientist injected in me? It was like my muscles was being crushed and every second it tightens, it was also like there was electricity flowing through my arm and continuous stabbing.

Good thing I didn't used up the teleportation stone, or else I'll be force to use my alice and bring more exhaustion to myself.

We are now here in the Northern Forest. I placed the little girl down.

"Are you okay?" – I asked her worriedly

"Thank you and I'm sorry, Crystal Pheonix" – the little girl hugged me

"H-How do you know my name?" – I asked her in shock

"I know everybody, Mikan-nee-chan" – she simply said

Before I could say anything, Persona-sensei appeared before us. The little girl ran to the back of sensei and hid behind him as Persona placed a thick bangle on her left arm.

"Report" – Persona plainly said

"Complete, here are the specified objects" – I said as I went to him and handed over a pouch with alice stones, a disc and a syringe

"Good, dismiss"

After he said that, I quickly jumped from tree to tree to go to my last destination.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"So, what happened?" – Persona asked the little girl

"Bad news, she got injected" – she replied

"What kind?"

"I think the one from my blood"

"This is bad, Aoi"

"I know, sensei. Gomenasai"

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Aoi was really the one who burned up Natsume's hometown. Natsume just took the blame to save her sister. While Aoi was being observed they found out the reason why her alice went berserk, leading to the death of many people. It seems that there is something in her blood that makes someone's alice haywire. The AAO found out about this, took Aoi away, and extracted her blood and created a poison that could make a person suffer or die if one cannot resist the pain depending on one's alices or number of alices. Aoi has been hidden since there is a possibility that if an alice is near her, one might go crazy.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

As I struggled to reach the hospital, thinking what the scientist injected in me and that serum is not making it easier. It was giving me a major headache and excruciating pain coming from my arm. I went near the hospital window and slowly opening it to not disturb Nami and if possible Natsume.

As I went in my supposed to be almost empty room, I saw Hotaru, Ruka, Mina and Nami sleeping in sleeping bags while Natsume is sleeping on the couch. It was like a mini slumber party.

Sadly, the moment I stepped on the floor two raven haired teens immediately woke up.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

BAKA BAKA

Mikan was able to dodge it but instantly fell down and Natsume caught her.

Because of the Ruka, Mina and Nami woke up.

"H-Huh? What's going on?" – Ruka said while stretching his arms

"Master" – Mina and Nami said and run to Mikan

Natsume carefully placed Mikan on bed and sat at the chair near the bed.

"Mikan?!" – Ruka's late reaction

"H-Hi guys, w-what are you all doing here?" – Mikan said weakly and at the same time fearfully

"Mina, Nami, go back to her this instant" – Hotaru

"Y-yes, Master Hotaru" – the two said and immediately dissolved into thin air

"Now, explain Baka" – Hotaru

"Not now, Hotaru, please" – pleaded Mikan

"Nogi, Hyuuga, out" – Hotaru said while glaring from Mikan to Ruka then to Natsume

Ruka and Natsume obeyed Hotaru, well who wouldn't? She seem very irritated right now and nobody would want to mess with her especially in that dangerous state.

"Talk" – Hotaru

"I-I'm very sorry Hotaru. I will never do it again"

"I said talk" – Hotaru said getting impatient by the second. Mikan gave out a sigh to slightly forget about the pain

"Remember the time when I was sent to the hospital and Natsume learned about my identity?"

"Continue"

"Persona learned about this"

"What?!" – she said wide-eyed

"After Persona learned about this he said that he would give me punishments"

"Then?"

"Natsume was there with us and heard about this, he said that he would take my place"

"That Baka"

"But after he left, I told Persona that I'm going to do the missions and just give him one"

"Typical"

"He gave me three C-types. The first two was going a little smoothly, but at the last, someone managed to inject something in my arm"

"No wonder your Baka minions clutched their arms"

"At least the little girl is safe" – she weakly said and went to sleep

'that baka, making me worried and always thinking about others' – Hotaru thought and went out of the room

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"natsume… identity… what… persona… punishment… take… place… mission… typical… c-types… inject… baka… clutch arms…" these were the words that the two best friends heard while sitting on a chair waiting for two girls little talk to finish.

It was very silent. Ruka grew more worried as he heard the words. Everything was so new to him. For a while, he wondered why Mikan didn't tell him things as important as that. But he felt the need not to be disappointed in her. He does realize what are Mikan's reasons for not telling, since her case is almost like Natsume's and didn't want to burden her more by asking.

But at Natsume's side, he was not very pleased with her, especially seeing her like that with something inside of her that is slowly killing her. She lied to him, tried to fool him with one of her astral drops and yet she succeeded. She took his place, it was him who was suppose to be there doing the mission. It was him who was supposed to be there lying sickly in bed. It was him who was supposed to be suffering from an unknown poison. It was him who was supposed to be dying and not her. The only girl that caught his attention. The only girl he ever set eyes on. The only girl he ever cared for. The only girl, he never dared to admit, he ever loved.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"Imai, how is she" – Natsume asked

"She's sleeping" – Hotaru simply said

"Goodnight, Natsume" – Ruka said and went to his room while Natsume just gave him a nod

"Watch her" – Hotaru said and left, as if, Natsume would obviously do that even if she didn't told him to

"Hn" – Natsume replied and went back to Mikan

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I went inside room sat on a chair beside and just watched her sleep. A few minutes later, I also drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, I woke up when I heard the creaked open and let in a cold breeze. I looked at it but there was no one or nothing there. I checked up on Mikan to see if she was okay and gladly, she was still sound asleep. I went to the bathroom and splashed water to my face to clear my thoughts then I heard a girl's voice…

"Mikan-nee-chan, gomenasai" – I saw the back of her head, her hair was pure black and I was cut short. I saw her take out a syringe and plunged it to her own arm. I heard her squealed a little, maybe from the pain of the syringe piercing through her skin.

She was aiming the syringe at Mikan, my eyes widened and I ran to her, clutching her wrist tightly and looking angrily at her but she wouldn't let me see her face.

"What are you trying to do?!" – I said with pure hatred in my voice

"She needs this to live. Gomenasai, onii-chan" – she said in a very low voice

I just looked at her, thinking about what she said to me. 'onii-chan' she said, as I remember I only have one sibling and that is 'aoi'.

When I was about to ask her some things, she quickly went to the window.

"I'm sorry, onii-chan. But I can't be near you yet" – she said with a very sad voice and jumped out of the window, leaving me only to gaze at the moon in confusion. I saw that she left the syringe on the bedside table. I looked at it and gave out a small smile. I would just give this to her tomorrow, besides, she's still asleep and this would surely wake her up.

Aoi, my dear sister, I may not know why yet but thank you for saving her, I thought, as I looked at the sleeping brunette. I will be waiting for that day. Now I can peacefully sleep tonight knowing that my love would be just fine and that my only sister is alive.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Morning came and Hotaru came to visit them. Natsume saw her. He stood up, took the syringe and gave it to Hotaru.

"Give this to her. It's the antidote to the poison" – Natsume said then went to Sakura tree before Hotaru could ask any questions.

'that baka' – Hotaru thought, all she knew was Natsume was still disappointed with Mikan because of taking his place and not telling him. She couldn't blame Natsume though she too was upset with Mikan for not telling her that she went on a mission, she was obligated to tell her. But Hotaru completely forgave when she explained why she did it. It was typical of Mikan to do that, it can't be helped.

"H-Hotaru?" – Mikan woke up and yawned "Good morning" – she beamed, but her eyes wondered around looking for someone and to her dismay, she didn't found him.

"Baka, I'm warning you, don't scream" – as Hotaru said warningly, showed her the syringe and held her hand firmly. Mikan just nodded in fear that Hotaru will get mad at her

"AHHHHHH" – Mikan screamed

"Baka, I haven't pricked you yet"

"Oh" – was Mikan's oh so very intelligent reply

And in no time, Hotaru has already given her the antidote.

"Done" – Hotaru

"Eh? It didn't even hurt" – Mikan

"Now sleep, you still need rest" – Hotaru said authoritatively

"Hai, H-Hotaru" – Mikan yawned and drifted to sleep. She was still tired?

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"AHHHHHH" – I heard Mikan's scream from the hospital, guess Hotaru already gave her the antidote. –sigh– Mikan. Aoi. I'm so confused right now. Why can't I be with the persons that are dear to me? I love them, but I mustn't be near them. They'll be just pulled to darkness more if that happens.

I saw Hotaru walking towards me, which is very rare. She'll just come to me when a certain person is concerned. Right, Mikan, her best friend but I highly doubt it. I have been ignoring Mikan lately. I just couldn't help but think that I am the reason why she is in the hospital and why she is doing missions. I can't help blaming myself. If only I wasn't this weak, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't miss classes and she would still be carefree and not injure herself.

"Hyuuga" – I heard her call my attention and I just looked at her signaling to her that I am listening.

"She's asleep, look after her" – she said, indeed, she knew what I wanted to hear and pointed it out.

I just nodded as silent thanks and left her.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I opened the door and to my pleasure, saw her sleeping on the bed. I'm actually not ready to talk her. I might blurt out words that would hurt her like I always do. I don't know if I'm going to ask her or not, or maybe I could say something more.

It was already night time when I grew tired of doing nothing. I decided to go to the Sakura tree and climbed up on a branch. It was dark that I cannot see clearly. I heard footsteps and saw that it was a girl. I felt glad and run up to her and hugged her from behind.

"I-I'm sorry" – I heard her stifled

"I love you" – I said as I held on to her shoulders and turned her around, only to be shocked at the person I hugged

"KYAAA, Natsume-sama, I love you too" – a green haired girl screamed and it was none other than a fangirl and worse the president of his fan club.

Wait, that didn't go right. Cut. Rewind. Take #

It was dark that I cannot see clearly. I heard footsteps and saw that it was a girl. I felt glad and run up to her and hugged her from behind.

"I-I'm sorry" – I heard her stifled

"I love you" – I said as I held on to her shoulders and turned her around, only to be shocked at the person I hugged

"AHHH, help!! I don't know you, stay away from me" – a girl clad in a hospital gown screamed and ran away

Hmmmm, still not right. Again, cut. Rewind. Take #

It was dark that I cannot see clearly. I heard footsteps and saw that it was a brunette girl wearing a hospital gown. I felt glad and run up to her and hugged her from behind.

"I-I'm sorry" – I heard her stifled'

"I love you" – I said as I held on to her shoulders and turned her around, only to be shocked at the person I hugged

"Man, didn't know you like me" – the person said grinning

"K-Koko? What you doing here wearing a wig and a hospital gown?" – Natsume said in a very irritated tone

"ummm" – Koko chuckled while scratching the back of his head –me: what the heck is wrong with you Koko?–

Okay, that was weird and so not very appropriate, please, cut, rewind. Take whatever #.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I'll change this a little since I figured out that if he keeps following the 'I'm sorry I love you' routine, he'll just ruin it, my efforts will be put to waste and he might even confess his love to every girl in the academy and ahem Koko.

I was sitting on one of the branches of a Sakura tree. I was looking at the moon and stars and feeling the cool breeze drowning myself in relaxation and peace.

I saw a figure walked part me. It seems that she was walking aimlessly; just letting her feet go to where it wanted to be. She awfully familiar to her, I called her name in a voice just barely audible for her to hear. I saw her halt for a while and wondered her eyes around looking for the person who called and she saw none making her continue walking. Now I am sure, that girl really is her.

"Mikan" – I said as I ran to her and hugged her waist from behind and my head resting on one of her shoulders

"N-natsume?" – was her startled reply

I just looked at her. I heard her sobbed a little. But still I continued looking at her.

"N-Natsume, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything" – she said as she held my hands that was still hugging her. I couldn't bear see her cry, it breaks my heart. And I know how to stop her from crying. I already forgave her; I couldn't stay mad at her for a long time. I know I could just tell her that, but I like teasing her better. I sighed and said…

"I'll forgive you if you will be my girlfriend" – she frowned then grinned, that was weird

"Oh, and I thought I was your wife" – she said, I had to admit, the missions and training improved her, a little

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, not my wife. Besides, I already have one and it's not you"

"…" – her grin disappeared and looked sad. I hugged her tighter and said…

"And I wouldn't mind cheating on her if it's because of you" – I smirked

"…" – she looked sadder than ever. I must admit, she looks cute

"You wouldn't mind me cheating on you, would you?" – I know I must feel guilty about what I said, but believe me I don't

"What are you saying that I wouldn't mind you cheat on me?! You told me that you already have a wife and now you're here asking me to be your girlfriend?! Stop playing with my feelings!! H-How could you?!" – she cried as she removed my hands from her waist and ran

I followed her then hugged her again tightly from the back as if not wanting to let her go. She squirmed struggled to be freed from my grasp and said…

"What are you doing here?! Let me go!! Go back to your wife" – she said hurt visible in her voice

"I already have" – I boldly said to her and that stopped her from squirming

"eh?" – she just looked confused

"I said I already have"

"But you told me that I wasn't your wife" – I just nodded and said…

"Because you're not my wife, that's why I'm asking you to be my girlfriend" – now, what I said made her cry more. Didn't I just say that I will stop her from crying?

"W-Well, then who is your wife?"

"You didn't know? I thought you now her"

"I do?"

"Crystal? My wife?" – I said as if the whole academy knows about this

"B-But I'm crystal?"

"No you're not, you're Mikan. My Mikan" – and in…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Mikan smiled and as she turned around to hug me tighter. Even if she became a special star, her brain function is still slow. Tsk, tsk. And that is the reason why I love her more.

"Natsume!!" – she shouted at me. Everything was perfect, the stars, the moon, the cool wind and my beloved in my arms. I released her from my hug and knelt down. I opened a small red velvet box and opened it. It revealed a white gold ring with two rubies and a heartstar diamond in between. (just search for 'magnified heartstar diamond' in images, you will see that in there are tiny hearts inside it, it's cute)

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend? No, will you be my fiancé?" – I looked up and saw her smile and nodded. I slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and hugged her.

"I love you, Mikan" – I said to her

"I love you too, Natsume" – those were the words that I have longed to hear. And now, I have heard them

I looked into her eyes, they were so beautiful, so captivating, and I could stare at it forever. I tilted her face and I kissed her and she happily responded to the kiss.

Everything was perfect. My only love would soon be with forever and knowing that my sister is still alive and well, I can sleep soundly tonight. No problems, worries and nightmares about losing somebody, just sleeping and dreaming of the people I love.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-morning-

Our favorite brunette was late again following her daily routine…

"Hotaru!!" – Mikan yelled as she tried to hug her very annoyed best friend

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"OUCH!!" – Mikan said while she rubs the painful part of her head

"Baka, even if Hyuuga and you are already together, doesn't mean that you can wake up late and skip your schedule" – declared a very annoyed Hotaru which made…

Natsume grab Mikan by the waist and seated her beside him…

Mikan silent and blush different shades of red…

Their classmates a jaw drop

Their fan clubs give out crocodile tears and howls of despair

Ruka stunned for all eternity (too exaggerated)

Hell freeze all over

Hotaru reveal rabbits from her eyes

And lastly gave poor Koko an extremely painful head ache which confined him in the hospital for days.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

I know this isn't the ideal ending, but I couldn't think of anything. Do you think this story is finish, ummm, well I think it is, just asking.

Sorry and I would like to thank those who reviewed my stories, I love you!!

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sakura-hime246

petalsarefallingxoxo

ruin princess

claireponcherrii

fire dragonheart

Kimiko-Sakura

mangaluver123

riufanficfan

yujunsan

ih o w a l o n

XxblackwingsxX

SuMMeR OrAngE

gigil12345

chIaRa hazelLe

Erilin-chan

Jaoce

'-MiNi-RAi-'


End file.
